Timeless Serenity
by Glacial Obsidian
Summary: Joey gets sick and Seto reluctantly takes care of the mutt until he's better but will he benefit more from this than what he thought? Fluff so far! started up again I'm going to go back and rewrite the first 8 chapters!
1. Feverish Frenzy

Timeless Serenity:  
  
By: SaikyouKirei262  
  
Category: Angst/Romance(somewhere)  
  
Plotline: Unknown so far..  
  
Desired coupling: SetoxJoey  
  
Summary for this chapter: This is the first day of what, Joey and friends last year of highschool! Yippee! The happiness, but what happens when on that first day, Joey suddenly gets struck with a virus, making him very ill? R+R onegai?!  
  
Temporary Interruption:  
  
Kirei: Lalalalalalala!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba:.......stop singing..  
  
Seto: My ears! Make it stop!!  
  
Joey: Ahhhhh shuddap you brat!  
  
Kirei: Who...me? ....*blinks; looks at Seto*..umm..Can I help you?  
  
Seto: Idiot..  
  
Kirei: la-  
  
Joey: *tackles Kirei and ties her up* Bad author bad!  
  
Kirei: *meeping*  
  
Duke: And onto the story!!!  
  
Kirei: lalalalalalala *singing again*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter: 1   
  
Feverish Frenzy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He wasn't sick, he couldn't be, the very thought sent shivers down his spine as he laid beneath the cotton sheets. The back of his right hand rested against his forehead, trying to calm down the pain the came when trying to breathe. The soft honey brown eyes swam with some tears but quickly he wiped them away. Forcing himself into a sitting position on his bed, he glanced quickly at the alarm which currently read; 6:07AM.   
  
This day was not going so well and it had hardly started. He grabbed a towel that was sloppily thrown onto a chair near his bed and dabbed it around his face to soak up the sweet that had doused his face. This was no time to be lingering, in half an hour or so his father would wake, and if he was still here he would be most likely beat for leaving 'late'.   
  
Quickly he headed to his closet, ignoring the wracking pain and dizziness that filled his head. Grabbing his blue uniform, he removed the clothes he was currently wearing and changed into his blue uniform. He side stepped once to face the large mirror. Silently he unbuttoned his jacket so the white/blue shirt that he wore underneath was showing. That was better. A small black comb was set aside and he quickly picked it up, combing his sweat golden blonde looking hair. Swiftly he grabbed the backpack on the hook on the back of the door and slowly made his way out of his room.   
  
Weariness already had already spread through his body. His legs felt weak and strained as he walked slowly. It was quite odd, he never felt this bad before. Once he had walked into the door was he able to pull himself into reality for a little. Silently he grasped the golden brass knob on the door and turned it to his right, hearing the quiet squeak showing that it was rusted slightly.   
  
'Hopefully this'll go away by the time I arrive to school...'He told himself, walking ever so slowly towards Domino High which was maybe a good 3-4 miles from his house. A car drived by and he heard the annoying beeping of the car as it drove by as well as a few other words.   
  
'Drunkards...'He glared at the back of the car with disgust, seeing as a bottle was tossed out the window and onto the cold and hard cement pavement breaking into many different shards of glass the second it touched. It was a tad bit chilly out but that wasn't the problem, the problem was if he could make it to school without being to early, while not being to late. It was a complicated matter, seeing as how he usually was late, yet he was up 1½ hours before hand.  
  
"HEY BOY!!! GET OVER HERE!!! I've got something for ya..." It was a guy inside a car that had driven up beside him. He just rolled his eyes and continued walking forward. The guy frowned and reached out grabbing him by the arm, yanking him towards the car.   
  
"GET OFF ME YA GIT!!!"He roared, trying to pull away from the man, but he was quite weak, whatever he had was eating at his energy making him very weary. Quickly he gave one swift blow to the man in the face, feeling his arm being released he darted immediately into a sprint. He turned a corner and bumped straight into the back of someone. He hadn't even realized how long he had ran also what time it was.   
  
The man he had bumped into growled and turned around to face him on the ground. His eyes lit up, and immediately he began laughing, it was only Tristan. Tristan grinned, and held his hand out to his younger comrade.  
  
"What're you doing here Joey? Shouldn't you be off towards school..for your going in the wrong direction, I just made a stop to get some food before hand,"Tristan said as soon as Joey grabbed his hand and hauled himself up off the ground. Joey huffed and swayed only slightly, trying to get the feeling in his legs back.   
  
"Ah, I musta took the wrong turn, I better be off. I don't wanna be late!"Joey grinned widely trying to not show how actually weak he really felt. Tristan laughed and walked over to his motorcycle, grabbing his helmet. He thrusted the helmet forth towards Joey, who caught it easily.   
  
"Well c'mon, high school starts in a good 20 minutes..I'll rid you there.."Tristan laughed and swung his leg over the motorcycle, pressing forward on the handles. Joey immediately put the helmet on and walked over, doing the same as Tristan. Absentmindedly he wrapped his arms around Tristan's waist, and leaned forward, resting his head on Tristan's back. Tristan was somewhat surprised by what Joey had done but ignored it, pressing the motorcycle into life. He pressed hard of the ground and the motorcycle sped off down the street, towards the school.  
  
~~~At School~~~  
  
Tristan came to a slow halt, and parked his motorcycle. Quickly he looked over his shoulder and realized that Joey had fallen asleep. He gulped and looked forwards, not realizing that he was getting hot in the cheeks. 'Joey's just a friend and that's all..nothing more..' Tristan told himself, gently removing Joey's arms from around his waist, but he didn't want to move from where he sat, for he didn't want to disturb the sleeping blonde but it had to be done.  
  
"Joey....Joey...Joey! JOEY!!" Immediately Joey shot up, looking from left to right frantically, only to see Tristan looking over his shoulder smiling at him. He huffed and removed the helmet handing it back to Tristan.   
  
"Wake up sleepy head, we are at school we still have 5 more minutes before the bell rings, so hurry up and come around to this world!" Tristan said as he got off his bike, placing the helmet on the seat. Joey sighed heavily and got off, trudging slowly towards the school. He grimaced and then forced himself to grin, not wanting anyone to know he wasn't feeling ok. Tristan blinked, confused as to why Joey was acting so tired, he usually had much more energy than any of them put together. Yugi and Tea were probably already in school, in their seats, talking, like usual.  
  
Joey walked slowly in the boisterous school, trying to get away from the loud noises. Quickly he went off in the direction of his classroom, the hall was always empty there though, oddly enough. He sighed heavily and breathed in and out, his chest heaving heavily while his face became paler. This feeling was so horrible, it was something he defiantly didn't want to come across again. His head suddenly became foggy, and seconds before he blacked out, he saw the shadowy figure of a taller brunette male.  
  
~~~Switchie to Seto~~~  
  
Seto had arrived early in the school, striding coolly down the halls, ignoring some of the squeals of girls that were hearable in the background. His face screwed up into that of one of disgust. These halls were to busy, to noisy, and crowded. He swerved between the groups and off towards his classroom. He happened to be in the same class as Yugi and all his other followers.   
  
Once he had turned the corner and began walking, not only a second someone had collapsed on him, sending him falling to the ground. He growled, wondering who the hell would walk right into him and knock him down. Upon recognizing the body as Joey Wheeler he just growled even more. He went to go push him away but noticed that he was breathing heavily, sweet covering the delicate features of the loud mouthed punk. For a momentary second he felt sorry for the mutt, but quickly pushed it off, pressing his hand to Joey's forehead. Immediately he pulled away, his eyes wide, he didn't like Yugi and his friends at all, but Joey had been burning up, literally. His hand felt like it had been scorched by a fire.   
  
Quickly he pushed himself off the ground and reluctantly he picked Joey up off the floor. Ok so maybe he was being a little bit of a softie but not even Joey deserved to go unattended to when he had a blistering hot fever. He broke into a quick run off towards the nurses office, keeping the same cold look in his eyes and normal expression, not wanting anyone to think anything of this. A brief thought broke into his mind, 'Just drop the mutt, you shouldn't worry about him, let him die by this fever.His fault not yours.' Seto slowed down, then halted, and looked down at the passed out blonde he had held. His face softened, realizing how beautiful the blonde looked, he had never taken into consideration how gorgeous he was until now. Seto immediately shook his head, trying to rid him of the thoughts passing in his head. A cuss fell from his lips and decided not to stray away from his task any longer.   
  
  
  
A whimper escaped from the blonde's lips as he continued to lay in a state of unconsciousness. He pressed closer to Kaiba, though it wasn't intentional. One moment Joey was out like a brick, the next second his eyes had shot open and pushed himself away from Kaiba, obviously panicking. Once Joey had hit the floor he just remained there, panting heavily, and not bothering to move from where he was. Seto stood in awe, it happened so fast he wasn't sure how to react yet but quickly pulled himself together and stared coldly down at the 'mutt'.  
  
"Watch what your doing next time MUTT! If you weren't feeling god you should have stayed home with your parents. Now you probably got the whole damn school sick by you being here..."Kaiba said coldly taking a single step forwards. Joey heaved heavily, and steadied himself into a sitting position, he felt a major blood rush as his body once again got weak and he fell backwards against the floor. Seto's words rang in his ears for a brief moment before speaking up.  
  
"I ca-can't stay ho-home even if I am sick..I would've bee-been in a wors-worse position stayin-staying home than coming here.."Joey said quietly, his breath coming in heavily as he managed to once again push himself into a sitting position. He pushed back once so that he was back to back with a wall, needing some support.   
  
  
  
That sense of sympathy for the mutt once again overcame Seto but it was quickly pushed back. He just walked over to the mutt and held out his hand, waiting Joey to grab his hand. Joey looked up, his eyes were full of haze and he couldn't very much see well. He finally grabbed Seto's hand after a few tries, and pulled himself up off the ground, only to fall straight into Seto once again. His body finally giving into moving at all. Seto caught the blonde quickly, not wanting to let him fall, and suddenly he wondered why. It was no time to be thinking over that, Joey needed to be treated and soon, he seemed weaker than when Seto had first ran into him.   
  
He put his arm around Joey's waist to hold him up, correctly so he wouldn't fall down again. Quickly he walked off to the Nurse, basically dragging Joey along. Once infront of the nurses office he slammed open the door than closed it loudly behind him. He placed the now sleeping blonde on one of the two beds and looked over at the nurse.  
  
"Mr. Seto? What are you doing down here? What's wrong with Mr. Wheeler?" The pudgy nurse pushed the chair back and waddled over towards the passed out blonde with a small kit. Quickly she grabbed his wrist, pressed two fingers on the bottom of his thumb and traced over a little until she could press down between a bone. She nodded once or twice then backed up, pressing her hand to his forehead. Once again the pudgy nurse nodded and pressed the big oval glasses farther up her nose, looking up at Seto.  
  
"How long has your friend been in this condition? You do understand it's a critical virus he has! Why is he here?! He should be at home resting!!"The nurse began to lose the calm outer exterior and rushed around, picking up the phone before hanging up and walking back over to the patient who had partially come around.  
  
"Mr.Wheeler...wake up. Your father picked up the phone for only a second then hung up on me. Who else can I call? You need to get some medical attention and as well as a nice place to stay for a while!"The nurse squeaked, and turning on heel, dashed out of the room. She ran back in and looked down at Joey expecting an answer.  
  
"...Yugi.."Joey coughed quietly, but then he remembered that trip in Egypt his grandfather had taken him on. He had forgotten and thought he was in school today only to remember now he wasn't. Joey hesitated, and looked over at Seto, then back up at the ceiling.  
  
"N-"  
  
"I'll volunteer to take care or Mr. Wheeler..until he gets better.."Seto said reluctantly, but the mutt never had done anything wrong to him in the firstplace. He was just downright rude to the mutt now that he thought about it. Nothing was wrong with Joey, but of course Seto did know that his dad was abusive and a drinker, but the teachers and nurses didn't know that. Sometimes things were better left unsaid than said at all.   
  
"Mr.Kaiba, I highly doubt that, your a student...you can't take care of him you have school!"The nurse said all huffy duffy as she puffed her cheeks and stomped forwards, staring up at Seto who was much taller than her.  
  
"I've got a spare bedroom, and a few servants who could take care of Mr. Wheeler while I was inschool. I assure you he will be in much better shape with me than someone even if it is an adult,"Seto retorted, looking down at the nurse with a cold glare. Joey was beside himself, eyes wide as can be as he looked over at the nurse arguing with Seto. The bad thing was, he couldn't even hear them, his world went fuzzy again and out like light he was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirei:YEAH! 1st Chappie finished...poor Joey..that's so sad...*sniffle*  
  
Joey: *eating all Seto's candies*  
  
Seto: MUTT!! STOP EATING MY CANDY!!  
  
Mokuba: *watches with amusement*   
  
Joey: *running for his life now* AHH!!!   
  
Seto: *chasing*  
  
Time for begging: *gets down on both knees and begs for reviews; begs for something; begs for anything* One review? Two? Please? Hello? ;.; 


	2. A Few Meager Problems

Timeless Serenity  
  
By: Saikyou Kirei262  
  
Category: Angst/Romance(mayhap some in this chapter)   
  
Plotline: Unknown..for now O.o;;  
  
Desired Coupling: SetoxJoey(Jou/Jounouchi*) and mayhap a TristanxJoey moment..who knows..my mind is twisted but this'll be SetoxJoey for ever! Actually, if you want a TristanxJoey moment tell me in your review!! ;;  
  
Summary for this chapter: Seto intends on taking care of Joey..well not HIM but his servants. Anyway, Joey knows of the consequences if he's not home after school, so how will he coop with staying with Kaiba?   
  
Temporary Interruption:  
  
Mayou: NANI!? ;.; You really think it's good? Wahh thank you so muchies! This is my first attempt at a Yaoi story and I've never gotten a review that fast for any of my stories thankies muchies!   
  
Candi: AHH! I know! Setox Joey is like my fav besides SephixCloudy boy! ^^ and dun worry I intend on having this a sweet SetoxJoey story. Yes and poor Joey..I've heard that in the anime they show Joey's dad and he's a drinker and abuses Joey and I get all huffy. May hap I should make something bad happen to his dad...  
  
Theory Mistress: NAHEN!!!!!!! *glomps* 'ello Sister! Anyways thankies for reviewing Nahen, I really appreciate it! ^^  
  
GulimonTamer: Fluff!!! *squeals with ubber delight* I love it..heh heh and thank you..my style just recently became much better..^^ I was quite proud of this story when I first wrote it..out of boredom..  
  
CrystalPhoenix3: I know poor Joey..and actually I wrote this while I had the flu last week and just started typing and editing and etc on Thursday of last week..and finished it of course last night..^^; Oh and here ya go..*lends Seto to ya* Hope you get better soon, Crystal-chan..Oh and I kept Seto IC? How is that possible? I coulda sworn he was going towards OOC..  
  
Chip: Neh thankies vebby muchies!!! ^^   
  
Meh: Shank you all for your reviews I lovies you and always will!! ^^ Your reviews made meh vebby happeh thank you!! *note: is happy for she has never gotten this many reviews for anything before.*  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
A Few Meager Problems  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto finished his school work, and closed the small English Literature book aswell as his notebook. Tristan kept looking at Joey's empty seat then back. An amused look crossed over Seto's face as he watched Joey's companion continue this little routine with befuddlement. He stood up, hearing the loud screech of the bell, signaling school was over.   
  
Tea, on the other hand, had not taken notice of the absence of Joey. She was already to busy chatting with her girlfriends to even take notice. Chira, the only blonde in the class, giggled, grabbed Tea's hands and kissed her on the cheek before leaving. Tea smiled and waved to Chira as she left then hugged the other bunch of her friends and ran off with her books and stuff. Seto was glad school was finally over now he could go home and rela-  
  
  
  
'The mutt....'Seto immediately remembered and groaned. He thought that he had dreamed that all. That he had willingly volunteered to watch over the sick mutt until he got better. Well, he knew Joey had been sick, but thought that that was just a dream, that he never agreed to such terms, but he did. How was he going to get Joey out of the nurses office though without anyone suspecting anything? That'd make a big arse dent in his pride if someone saw that.  
  
Seto grabbed his books and placed them in the dark black bookbag with S.K. knitted into the back. He swung the straps of his book bag over his shoulders and immediately walked off, tolerating all the staring as walked down the hall towards the gym. When he got to the gym room he could always cut through the middle and go to the second door on his left, leading him close to the nurses office. Yeah, that sounded good to him.   
  
Seto pushed the doors, entering the large gym. Someone else was here though, someone he hadn't expected, Tristan. He was throwing some basketballs into the net, minding his own business, his back turned towards Seto. Slowly Seto walked off towards the doors, not wanting to grab the attention of that annoying rat.He was cut short as a basketball slammed into the wall beside him. Tristan turned to get the ball, only stopping when he saw Seto with his head against the wall, mouthing something which Tristan couldn't catch. He shot a cold glare at Seto before deciding to speak up.   
  
"Mind handing me the ball?"Tristan asked coldly, the basketball was currently resting next to Seto's feet. Seto turned, casted Tristan a cold glare, then knelt down to pick up the ball. He thrusted it forwards at Tristan who caught the ball, still glaring coldly at Seto.   
  
  
  
Tristan turned and dribbled the ball for a little before shooting a hoop. Nice and cleanly the ball went through, the net only swaying slightly. A echo rang through the gym as the ball bounced on the ground then stopped when the ball ceased all movement. Tristan huffed, shrugged once or twice and went back to throwing the basketball, ignoring Seto's presence.  
  
Seto made a disapproving noise, most likely a growl of disgust, and then went on his way into the second door to his left. He pushed the swinging doors open and walked up the flight of stairs. The stairs seemed to be neverending, and only to one floor higher it seemed way to long. Maybe it was because he was lost in all thought, who knows. One question that stuck to him was; How exactly was he going to face Joey after this? He didn't exactly like the fact Joey Wheeler, the stubborn and abnoxious punk was going to be under his care.   
  
"Always could put posion in his food.."Seto said sarcastically.   
  
After the one flight of stairs he pushed open the door. He didn't know exactly what had happends, one second he was standing the next he was on the floor. TWO TIMES IN A DAMN DAY! Seto looked up noticing it was Tea's blonde haired friend, Chira. 'Stupid blonde..' He got to his feet, dusting off his pants. Chira squeaked and immediately bowed, she blushed furiously from embaressment and took off immediately with her things she had gathered up off the floor.   
  
Seto shook his head slowly and then turned to face the door, pulling it open once more, bracing himself for any more physical contacts, but none. Odd, he had stepped into the bare hallway, no one at all, except for the noise the nurse was making. She was already fussing over her patient that had been knocked out since his arrival, Joey Wheeler. Seto rolled his eyes and walked towards the nurses office and pulled the door open. Oddly enough, the mutt was still sleeping, this just made it easier for him.   
  
"MR.KAIBA!! Where have you been!? I need to leave now so take Mr. Wheeler, I will be sure to call you just to check up on Mr. Wheeler m kay? Good now I must be going. Take care!"The nurse said quickly. Seto rolled his eyes, why the hell and how the hell did she even get a degree in medics? He huffed and walked forwards, looking down at Joey, his face was still quite pale and now that he noticed it, Joey himself looked quite frail. Even though he always had been, but he actually looked more like he had been declined much food. Seto growled, if anything, Joey would be much better off with no father at all.   
  
He knelt down and picked up Joey gently, not wanting to wake up the sleeping teen, yet he didn't quite understand why. Quickly he looked from left to right and walked quickly down the halls keeping a quick pace as well as a soundless one. He saw the large doors leading out the left side of the school, usually this was the exit he took anyway.   
  
  
  
As soon as he walked out, the air and sun seemed like it was a bit to intense. His eyesight was much more keen dim lit areas, like his room, seeing as how he worked long and hard on new inventions. Also the day wasn't something he exactly considered great, during the day people were WAY to cheerful sometimes for their own good...like little Yugi.   
  
Seto shook his head and stepped towards the medium sized limo that was before the entrance. The door was already open, that was a big help, somewhat.He starred at his door which was now currently open. Once again snapping into reality, he got in the limo. It seemed somewhat, larger than usual. Joey began to stir in Seto's arms.   
  
Seto looked wide eyed, praying that Joey wouldn't knock himself away from him again. 'Wait..DAMMIT! Why the hell am I thinking of such a folly!? Dammit, not even I can answer that, oh well, Mokuba'll be atleast happy to have someone other than me around. He never did like the servants much, seeing as how they never responded to him.' The limo's engine roared into life as the driver put the key in the ignition and drove off towards the Kaiba Mansion.  
  
~~~~A Few Hours Later(Skipping the arriving at the mansion and laying him on bed stuff..O.o;; it's not really..INTERESTING..to me atleast..)~~~~   
  
  
  
Seto walked into the now occupied guests room once again. Joey still hadn't come around and it was tempting to not splash freezing cold water on the mutt. He sighed heavily, and walked over to the bed, removing the wet cloth from Joey's head. Seto smiled only slightly, admiring the innocence that the mutt had when sleeping. The smile broke as Seto found himself falling off the edge of the bed. He cussed multiple times, standing up and glaring hatefully down at Joey only to realize that he had turned on his side and was still 100% asleep. 'Heh, well it wasn't his fault then I assume-dammit what is wrong with me today!?'   
  
"Hmm....your in my dream?" The soft voice of the mutt said, breaking the eerie silence. Seto looked down at Joey who had his eyes half open, and wasn't panting as heavily as before. Then it came to him as he repeated Joey's words in his head. Dream? So, the mutt thought he was still sleeping. Seto sighed, shook his head once and left the room, intending on going downstairs to tell one of the cooks to prepare a meal and send it up to the now occupied guests room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Switchies to JOEY!! ^^ WEHH!!~~~~~ *enjoying this*  
  
  
  
  
  
It stung, every last bit of it, like trying to tear his body apart bit by bit. The hands that him pinned down to the floor squeezed tightly, leaving bruise marks on his arms. Resisting would only cause more pain, more suffering, more torment and it defiently wasn't something he basked in. It was a displeasurable thing, scars, cuts, bruises, nothing was good about them, nothing at all. He felt the hands release him, then the pounding of someones feet leaving.   
  
  
  
Joey whimpered, tears stinging his eyes as he awoke, the horrible dream, it reminded him of everything he hated. It reminded him of how horrible it was to make his very father angry with him, even if he did submit to all his commands he was always abused. Atleast he only got bruises, he heard from others that some kids were killed or raped by their abusive parents. It was just horrible, so horrible and he didn't understand why this had to happen to him, every since Serenity and his mother had left, his father had become a drunken and abused him constantly.   
  
He starred up at the ceiling then slowly closed his eyes, entering his train of thoughts. 'Am I better already? I feel better, much-' he grimaced, a sudden tightness taking over his chest. 'Maybe not..but I have got to leave..I need to..' He whimpered at the sudden painful greeting of pain that over took his body. Then a sudden thought struck him, hi-his father would be pissed if he wasn't home. His eyes went wide with fear. 'Oh God, I just need some comfort..Serenity...Yugi...where are you guys when I need you most?"   
  
Flashback~  
  
"Joey..where are we going again?"Serenity asked innocently as they walked on the side of the rode. Serenity's big blue eyes looked up at her older brother, the one person she admired most. Joey nodded once and squeezed Serenity's hand slightly.  
  
"You'll see....10 more minutes or so...just be patient Serenity!"Joey teased as he brought his 5 year old sister into a tight hug. She giggled and hugged her elder brother back.  
  
"Fine, I can wait forever if your by my side Joey..Please..don't leave my side?"She asked quietly, her voice dipping into a sad tone. Joey pulled away from his younger sister and looked down at her. Confused by the sudden sad tone that his sister carried.   
  
"Serenity, you can be sure of that, I'll always be there to protect you..."Joey grinned widely. Serenity sniffled, looked up at her big brother grinning so widely she couldn't help but break into a fit of giggles. She hugged him once and broke off into a slow run. Joey laughed and dashed after his younger sister, laughing happily as they raced. It wasn't long before Joey was at Serenity's side, running right next to her, then he slowed down. Serenity blinked then stopped, turning on her heels to face her brother. She took in a deep breath and puffed her cheeks, looking somewhat annoyed.   
  
Joey laughed quietly and gestured to his left, a small trail was there. It was a nice pleasant path in a small part of the wood. He walked up to Serenity and bowed, taking her hand and kissing the top. Serenity blushed slightly then curtsied and walked forwards as Joey led her onto the small trail. It was only a short time before Joey stopped both of them and stood before a large pack of leaves and tree branches. Slowly he pushed aside the branches and bushes, allowing Serenity a wonderful view of the sun high in the air and something she had never gone to before until now, a beach. She laughed and raced forwards, her arms outstretched in the air as she ran, slowly she stopped. Joey looked at his still sister, very much concerned if she was ok.   
  
"Sereni-"   
  
"JOEY!!!!"Serenity cried, turning around and hugging her brother quickly, knocking him down onto the sand. Tears pricked at her eyes as she continued to hug her brother. Joey gasped and immediately hugged his sister, hating the fact she was crying.  
  
"Please don't cry Serenity.."  
  
"Bu-but Joey...your so nice..If I had the chance to have another brother over you I would never accept..your the best older brother anyone can ever have."   
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Serenity..little sister,"Joey grimaced, it hadn't been long after that that their parents had divorced and they were both taken away from eachother. He mouthed her name, it was basically a holy name to him.   
  
What Joey had not realized was the fact that the door was slightly cracked. On the other side was Seto, leaning against the wall, listening intently. Serenity, wasn't that his sister who needed that operation on her eyes and had been taken away from Joey so young. Seto sighed, he wouldn't know what to do if Mokuba was taken away from him, now that he thought about it, Joey and him had more in common than he thought. A loud thud brought him back to reality, he peered in and saw Joey had fallen out of the bed. He smiled weakily, hearing the mutt cuss at the carpet then the bed. A snap quickly got him a little nervous suddenly as he saw some leaves blow into the room. Seto stood up immediately and pushed open the door, seeing Joey right next the window as if getting ready to jump out.  
  
"WHAT'RE YOU DOING MUTT?!" Seto snapped and raced over to the window, grabbing Joey and closing the window. He shoved Joey onto the bed, and stared down coldly, wondering how the mutt could be so stupid. His expression softened as he saw the terrified look on Joey's face. He was breathing heavily again and his eyes were wide with shock almost as if he had experienced another horrible battle with his father, yet it was worst. He was in the hands of his worst enemy, Seto.   
  
  
  
Joey grimaced, he hated Seto so much, he hated the fact he would be in his debt after this. If anything this was more tormenting than a beating with his father. His pride was crushed, he was so weak infront of HIS own enemy. He couldn't do much before his father, and it wasn't like anyone was watching yet he had broken his pride there as well.   
  
  
  
"Seto-kun...watashi...eehhh.."It was one of the servants, she was holding a plate of some food. A blank expression was on her face as she looked in, seeing Joey who was now curled up on the bed and a sympathetic looking Seto. She bowed slightly and walked in, placing the plate next on the desk and took off quickly. Seto sighed and walked over to the bed..'BE NICE!! BE NICE!! B-E N-I-C-E!!!! Be nice!'   
  
Seto reluctantly sat down on the bed, looking at Joey with the same eyes he'd always looked at him with, cold ice blue eyes that were devoid of much emotions. Joey heaved, trying to pull himself together as he registered what was exactly going on. 'I've got to get home..I have too..'Joey repeated in his head, he grimaced, feeling a familair tightening in his stomach, like he had this morning when he awoke. He whimpered and closed his eyes, the tightening caused the area right below his ribs to sting with pain.   
  
  
  
Joey looked up at Seto, smiled weakily then fell back into the embrace of sleep that overtook his weary body. His breathing calmed, only slightly, as Seto had observed. Seto pondered for a second before brushing back the blonde locks to feel the blonde's forehead. He sighed, still a high fever, he looked down at Joey, of all the people this happened to. Sympathy for the mutt once again took over. He found himself leaning over Joey, trying to get a better look. Joey defiently was much cuter when sleeping, that innocent look on his face, the easy breathing, he was just like Yugi, a complete kid inside with a heart of gold. It was sad to see the youthful and child soul be tampered with and abused, it made Seto feel even more sorry.   
  
  
  
"Sleep tight mutt.."Seto whispered quietly and stood up, walking away from the bed. He hesitated, wondering why he felt disconnected once again from something special as he walked away from Joey. He shook his head, whatever Joey has must be interferring with his thinking. 'Gawd, why am I thinking like this! Must stop this at once! This is not me...' Seto growled and closed the door and walked off to his room, a little bit frustrated with himself.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
C'mon....*pulls out fishing rod; fishes* ;.; Review, onegai? PWEASE!!!!!!! *cries; begs*   
  
  
  
Seto: Must..stop...thinking...about...the....MUTT! AHHH!! *screams*  
  
Joey: Aww...Seto..I knew you loved me but..I didn't know you loved me that much...*cackles*   
  
  
  
Kirei: *pushes Joey into Seto and holds a mistle toe over the two* Now KISS! ;; We need something here to keep the reviewers so kiss already!  
  
Seto: WH-*gets cut off by Joey kissing him; pulls away; hacks and runs off*   
  
  
  
Joey: ......................................I FEEL SO UNLOVED!!! *cries*   
  
Mokuba: There there..Tristan's always there for you..  
  
Joey: Ehhh....true..  
  
  
  
Also, remember, if you want to see a minor TristanxJoey moment put that in your review. It'll help me greatly...their shath be SetoxJoey of course..*rolls eyes* Like..why would I not put SetoxJoey, that's like..the best coupling ever! Like Totally..ehh..*hyper* O.o;  
  
Also, I did have this chapter up before but when I re-read it, it sounded well OOC-ish...so I removed it and did some editing and TA-DA!! Pretty chappie!! ^^ As well as I had the Spanish version up but took it down..heh heh.. 


	3. Sick, Sick, andsick!

Timeless Serenity  
  
By: Saikyou Kirei262  
  
Category: Angst/Romance(Sometime soon..mayhap in this chappie? Who knows.. ¬¬ )  
  
Plotline: Still unknown...  
  
Desired Coupling: Ehh..SetoxJoey..and mayhap a little TristanxJoey later on..  
  
Summary for the story so far: Joey is currently under the care of our wonderfully kawaii yet stubborn, but still loved, Seto Kaiba! ^^ Joey awakes, and reflects sadly on the past and it's events. Also frretting over what may be in store for him back at home.   
  
Summary for this chapter: Food and lots of rest always was the key to every illness. Well, Joey is awake, feeling slightly better, and well, Mokuba, since he's at home for that day, decides to give our little Joey a little tour of the Kaiba Mansion.  
  
Temporary Interruption:   
  
Mimiheart-Well, what I'm trying to do is sort of make Seto feel sorry for Joey, given his situation and all. Usually that'll consist of Joey not being able to do as many things. Like, when your sick in bed or something, don't you usually get a lot of attention? If so, that'll help me actually move the story along and lead Seto towards liking Joey without actually putting him in the OOC state. ^^ See? I'm brillant! ^.~  
  
Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tesuo-Ahh, I will write more, and yes, SetoxJoey is the best ever, but I do somewhat like TristanxJoey. ^^; I mean, it's still ubber kawaiii but not many see it as a respectful Yaoi couple..'cept for some..*me* Also, I am glad you like my story! Thankies muchies!  
  
GoddessChloe-Lol, yes, we all love it when Seto is being nice to the mutt.  
  
Joey: For the 15th time! I'M NOT A MUTT!!  
  
Seto: Your right, your MY mutt.  
  
Joey: ..I won't hurt you for that one...  
  
Meh: *hugs* ^^ Thankies for reviewing it very much appreciated!  
  
GulimonTamer-OF COURSE JOEY AND SETO WILL PREVAIL! *gasp* If they didn't then then..that'd just be HORRIBLE!! x.x I WANT MY FATHER!! *runs off to find Cloudy; comes back with a plushie of her Father* Anyway, I may go back and re-write a chapter, I mean, I just type it, and re-read it..^^; So technically I'm not reading it for the enjoyment, it's just because well, I'm writing it to entertain OTHERS! Heh heh so there are lots of mistakes. ^^ And atleast I'm glad you read the AN! That makes meh feel better, but if you want a summary of the chapter I assume you HAVE to read the AN..O.o Seeing as how each chapter has a different summary..  
  
Marikzgal4eva-Why thank you, I ish happy you reviewed, that I am! ^^; I am also happeh that you think that mayhap a TristanxJoey moment may be needed. Besides..it might spice up the plot..*cackles*  
  
Saiyan-Kitsune-Foxfire- I have a question..^^ Do you watch DBZ? YuYuHakusho? and Inu-Yasha? Heh heh, I sort of gathered that from your name seeing as how Saiyan is from DBZ, Kitsune is from YuYuHakusho(Kurama-babeh), and Foxfire, the attack Shippo uses in Inu-Yasha. ^^;; Anyway, wonderful and grand idea! Thank you very much! TristanxJoey and Seto walks in on it..that'd work well in a later chapter..that it would...*cackles* XD That'd also spice up the plot! Thankies again for the wonderful suggestion my reviewer! lol *my* reviewer..I feel powerful..  
  
Reine Keri-Seto? Gone soft?! *gasp* I think you are right! Heh heh, anyway, thank you for reviewing and I will be sure to update..as much as possible.   
  
Devilburns- *bows slightly* Shank you for the compliment! ^^  
  
TheoryMistress-!!! NAHEN!! *glomps her sister and purrs ubber loud*   
  
Meh: *feels so loved by the reviews* Maybe..*.* Maybe I can get to a 100 reviews..wow..I'd be so happy and...I would probably be joyfully crying...*sniffle sniffle* Thank you for your reviews Kind reviewers! Here is a chapter for you! *sorry for the ebil long wait*  
  
Duke: ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Sick, Sick, and...sick!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~First POV/ Joey~  
  
I was terrified, I felt so trapt. I had been heading in the direction I wanted until my father broke down and turned into the synical madman he is now. It scared me, and everyone else who ran into him except for his other drunk and insane friends. I WAS the toy, the one thing they seemed to look forward to. It hurt, to see that my father DID nothing to protect me, not even in the face of danger.   
  
The rough hand holding both of my hands above my head, feeling every inch of my body. Tears stung at my eyes as the hand roamed over my body. He never even had my permission, none of them even had any right to look at me how they did! My eyes shot open wide as my shirt was ripped away. It just wasn't going to stop. I wasn't enjoying this, I could hear my father and his other drunk friends laughing. My vision was so blurry, and my heart just wanted to stop. I just wanted to stop, to die, to leave this body. What I wouldn't have done to be somewhere else.   
  
A knock sounded on the door and everything stopped. Everything. I heard my father hack then stand up from the chair he sat on. I could hear the rusty creak of the door when it opened slowly. Then my name and the sweet sounding voice of Yugi and Tristan. My eyes remained the dark almost hypnotized looking hazel eyes before snapping into reality. A rough kick on the side of my rib cage brought me to my feet. Of course I didn't want to kicked around like a dog, I also didn't want to show Yugi or Tristan anymore bruises. I told them my father was getting better. That he was getting help and ceasing some of his more terryfing events, but it was a lie. A lie. I didn't want them to know I was still being kicked around, even if I did help so much.   
  
It's just, sometimes you'd rather not tell anyone anything at all. Like if your parents got in a big fight, sometimes you'd skip that automatically, not wanting anyone to know..That's sort of how I felt but it would just dent my pride. I didn't even have much dignity left, with all these beatings I took, never had I retalliated.   
  
  
  
I limped towards the door, but not before grabbing a new shirt from my room. Quickly I opened the door and walked off, not bothering to tell my father. I didn't want him to know, If I did, he might come after Yugi or Tristan and I wouldn't want that.   
  
~~~3rd Person again focusing on Joey of course~~~  
  
Joey sighed heavily, he had only been awake for a few minutes, yet he already knew it was the second day and school was already in session. This was just so irritating, living momentarily under the roof of his most hated enemy; Seto Kaiba. This was his nightmare, no, his nightmare was losing something precious by one of his fathers drunkard friends. He almost lost it once, almost, and was so glad and weak when he was saved from having to had that taken.   
  
Joey pressed his head harder against the pillow and felt his chest, wincing only slightly as his fingers grazed over the tender bruise. Currently it was probably black, blue, and yellow, or so he thought. He sighed, then was immediately awoken by a thought, Seto had seen his bruises. Or mayhap his maid, but, these WERE Seto's clothes he was wearing at the moment.   
  
Joey cussed once under his breath then closed his eyes tightly, laying back down on the bed. It was so fluffy and airy, the pillow, he just wanted to press his head hard against the pillow and lay in the bed, curled up. He never had such luxurious things anyway. This bed was way to comfortable and really, he didn't want to leave it. Although he would eventually when his 'minor' illness went away. His gaze was a bit more focused than it had been yesterday but a lot of the things were still fuzzy and a little hard to see.   
  
  
  
His stomach let out a loud grumble all of the sudden and Joey groaned. He didn't realize he was hungry, he looked around once again, almost expecting a buzzer or something..but oddly enough, nothing. He expected Seto to have room service or something but well, nothing of that sort was in this room. He sighed silently before looking over at a desk beside the bed. A well prepared and warm breakfeast was already on the desk beside him.   
  
"Maybe he has mind reading maids.."Joey reached over, lifting the tray off the desk and placing it on his lap. Warm soup, a biscuit, and a small glass of slightly warm milk. Beef stew, Joey licked his lips, it looked as if his mouth was about to foam with drool as he stared at the stew. He raised the spoon from the bowl, some of the broth still stayed within the spoon. Hesitantly he tasted the soup, not sure if it was posion or not, but he was hungry and he wasn't one to be picky.   
  
The broth was, it was, PERFECT! The V8 juice was heavenly good, just the right amount of salt, the heavy taste of beef, onion, peppers, carrots, and potatoes resting within the broth. It was so delicious. Each spoonful was full of the soup and Joey didn't hesitate to devour the delicious meal. The biscuit and drink was forgotten.   
  
After the bowl had been cleaned of any remaints by Joey, he was so upset. He wasn't going to outwardly admit, but well, that soup was quite wonderful and he was upset there wasn't seconds. Joey sighed somberly, then placed the tray back on the desk beside him.   
  
  
  
Despite the painful thudding his brain was giving him, he was at a much easier peace then he was before. His stomach was full....and..feeling nauseous!!!! Joey shot upright, out of the bed, towards a door close by. One of his hands was clamped over his mouth. Luckily, the door he had opened was the bathroom or A bathroom, he immediately threw himself before the toilet, and keeled over, vomiting. His head felt heavy and his chest didn't seem to like the fact the food was gone. He felt now like the acids within his stomach were eating at his throat and insides. It was like someone was starting a fire inside of him. His mouth tasted horrible, the remaints stinging his tongue.   
  
Joey reached his hand out and grabbed a small towel on a rack right next to him. He whipped his mouth with the small towel, his head feeling heavy yet very light. His legs seemed to have lost all feeling and or movement. All his energy was now drained and well, there wasn't anything to wash the fluids out with, except for the warm milk now but he declined that. It had a taste and would be horrible for him to drink, or so he thought.   
  
He whimpered slightly, laying on the cold tile floor that seemed to have been waxed over a few dozen times in the last week. His forehead once again was full of sweat. He tried his hardest to remove himself from the cold tiles. Wanting and yearning to seek warmth beneath the cotton sheets. His energy was lifted and sucked out of him, and immediately he gave up, curling up tightly on the floor to try and cease all internal pain he was having. Oddly enough, he slipped off into the warm and serene embrace of sleep, though his skin still remained abundant of goosebumps, showing that he was still somewhat cold.   
  
~~~~~*Seto focusing*~~~~~  
  
School was hell, windows barbed with metal, the hall bustling with complete idiots, Joey's homework in his hands. This day seemed to have been the worst in his whole entire life. Although, he was just over exagerating, of course. Who wouldn't? Seto sighed heavily, walking out of school towards his limo that had pulled up just now. Roughly he swung the door open, and sat down on the leather seats.   
  
~~~~Home~~~~~~  
  
He had arrived early, or so he thought, food was already being prepared in the kitchen. For a second he stood captivated by the smell before a blonde haired girl walked out before him. She smiled widely and held out her hand, offering to take his burden.   
  
Seto handed over the books and papers he was holding to the blonde. She smiled so broadly that Seto almost thought that if she stayed like that her face would be permanently stuck like that. Immediately her smile broke and she sighed somberly before walking off.   
  
"Chira.."Seto said quietly, the girl stopped and looked over her shoulder, a sad look etched on her face. She sighed once again, awaitng whatever her 'master' was about to say. Maybe he was going to yell at her for bumping into him yesterday. She prayed that wasn't the thought but was quickly torn from that when Seto spoke up.  
  
  
  
"Is Wheeler doing any better?"  
  
"....Last time I checked his fever was much better, but that was this morning, before you left. He probably awoke and had the soup, and if so then he is probably doing much better than before."Chira said quietly before walking off. Seto starred at her retreat into the kitchen. 'Better go check on the mutt..' He told himself, walking up the flight of stairs. Quietly he knocked on the door, not wanting to be a bad host, but well, he didn't really understand why. It wasn't like he was suppose to be nice to everyone. No answer.   
  
Seto grasped the brass knob and slowly pulled open the door, pushing open the door so quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping blonde if he was asleep. Once the door had enough space for him to slip in, he did so.   
  
No Mutt.  
  
He looked around quickly, immediately getting nervous, what if Joey left, sick, bruised and with nothing in his stomach. Joey would be so easily over-powered if out on the street.   
  
Quickly he noticed the door ajar, and rushed over, on the ground within the bathroom was the sleeping blonde. He sighed with relief, then it came to him, seeing as how Joey was in the bathroom, his stomach probably retain the foods. Seto sighed, now the mutt needed a bath, he'd have to wait for the mutt to wake up that was for sure.   
  
Joey stirred slightly as Seto lifted him up gently from the cold tile floor. Seto walked quietly towards the bed, and somehow managed to push the sheets aside. He softly placed the mutt on the bed and brought the sheets back over him.   
  
Gingerly he brushed his index and middle finger over the mutt's forehead. His head was still on fire, Chira said he was much better, maybe he was earlier, but now he seemed to be worse. The poor mutt. Seto blinked, confused as to why a sudden shock of sympathy jerked at him inside. Was he actually worried about the welfare of the stubborn loud mouthed mutt that wouldn't shut up? Maybe, maybe he was. Immediately the thought was killed, hell no! Joey was just a pathetic mutt, he served no real purpose or meant anything to him! The only thing that mattered was Mokuba* and his company. Why! He could care less about Joey and his friends! They meant absolutely nothing to him and served as no value...atleast, that was what he thought.   
  
Maybe to him it was true, but he knew that to the mutt they meant so much more. He shook his head slightly and stood up, walking towards the door.   
  
Nothing.  
  
They. Meant. Nothing.   
  
It was as easy as that, besides, like he was told when he was younger, if you tell yourself something and take it seriously you will continuously believe it and even get others to believe you. A bell ringing brought him back to his sense, dinner was about to be served. He smirked, an early dinner was always something to look forward to. Besides, he had to go somewhere at 5PM.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Chappie:   
  
Meh: Gomen for the very long wait! I had my HSPT retake and I was sick with the flu! X.x I am so sorry!!   
  
Once again:  
  
Meh: *fishing for reviews again* C'mere fishies..c'mon..review..onegai...review...for me...please? Please!? PLEASE!? *gets desperate; falls over* OUCH!!  
  
Seto: *points and laughs; is vaguely reminded of something that happened just like this; stops and walks off*  
  
Joey: *gets confused; shrugs and grabs Seto; drags him into a room; locks the door; noises are heard; actually it's just him and Seto yelling at eachother over the friend thing*  
  
Meh: *looks at the door; sees Ayako; waves* AYAKO!  
  
Ayako: 'ello!! *pounces on her creator* How're you creator!! I miss my brother and Aya!! *growls*  
  
Meh: *gets attacked; runs* AHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *gets hospitalized* X.x;  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own this just so ya know..wish I did..but I don't! *has forgot to do this in every chapter* 


	4. Love, it's unconditional

Timeless Serenity  
  
By: Saiyuki Kirei262  
  
Category: Angst/Romance  
  
Plotline: YOU SHALL NEVAA KNOW!!  
  
Summary so far: Ok, so we know Joey's like, sick. Stupid mutt, not going to the doctor's or anything! HEY SETO TAKE HIM TO THE DOCTOR'S YOU RETARD! Or I will sick one of my scary friends on you.  
  
Seto: YES MASTER!!! *nods feverently; runs off; fears Kiki's friends; who wouldn't; that insane bunch..*  
  
Summy for this chappie: Ok, so you haven't got your ubber wonderful fluff fulfilled moment! I know how you feel, but it's HIS fault-*points over at Gamecube* !!!!!!!!!!! *runs; leaving summary blank; for has special surprise; and HAS kept it IC; and Joey's an Uke, like who wouldn't want Joey to be an uke anyway?*  
  
*stops; just realized she's writing this fanfic for the enjoyment of her fellow Yaoi fangirls and any fan...ermm..boys* o.o;; *is very much looking forward to this chapter herself; just got finished reading Riflescope* X.x Yancha-why!? *seeing Shizuka and Hiiro doing it before her eyes; isn't bothered much; is just twitching for more* ;; *is odd; knows this already*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this.   
  
Interruption..Again:  
  
Mimi-heart: XD I guess I was thinking to much of my mutt then. *pets her dog rocky Bad Rocky, I put mutt down to much!   
  
Rocky: *cocks his head to the side; long brown ears flopping against the side of his puppy dog face*   
  
Meh: AWWW!!  
  
DragonmageShizuka: I'm an odd girl. ^^ Oh and thankies, I'm so happy, my writing has increased and and and *cries* I've got so many reviews that I feel so very loved! ;.; *hugs all reviewers; cries loudly*   
  
Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan:  
  
Awww!! XD I feel the love! Lol. Heh heh, I've been here for..almost a year. ^^; And I've reviewed a 100+ times. It's so very funny. XD And I just wrote this fic and finally I'm getting reviews. Wow I feel so very loved! Thankies for the love! I need it! lol. *feels loved*  
  
ncsgirl: Yes yes, we all know, Seto is a mega god, a Bishounen God. *saw him in the Shounen Jump books with the white suit on and was just..all drooly like* O.O Seto-I-love-you-so-much! *imitates Excel from Excel Saga* WAHH!! I WANT SETO AND JOEY AND AND MARTH AND ROY!! WAHHH!! *cries her eyes out* *stops; sucks thumb*  
  
Theory Mistress: I'm not sick anymore! ¬¬ Or am I? *dramatic 'dun' music* Hungry..anyways! ^^ Thankies Nahen for reviewing! *glomps sister*  
  
Devilburns: Yes I know...XD This story kicks ass! WOOT!   
  
Duke: On with the-*drum roll* STORY!  
  
....I love my job..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Love, it's unconditional,  
  
Time, it's something to cherish.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
It was a endless moment, drenched with sweet, hands gently holding the sides of the one before hims face. Honey brown orbs sparkled with the radiance of freshly cut diamond. A smile had effortlessly made it's way onto the blonde's lips as he looked over the one before him. Basically his alter ego. Eyes a magnificent ice blue that he didn't mind drowning in, losing himself in waking thought. Soft chestnut brown hair that felt like silk when he ran his hands through his hair. His hands pulled in his face and gently he kissed him, he had kissed Seto. Did he want to? Yes, he so very much did.   
  
The feel sent aching shivers down his back, he would have responded had the shock not taken over his body. His fingers twitched lightly as Joey continued to press his lips gently against his own. What was he to do? Here he was, being kissed, by the hypnotizing Joey Wheeler and he could do nothing. Or maybe there was a reason he couldn't do anything.  
  
Seto realized that finally the mutt had pulled away, tears covering his flushed cheeks. He was looking for something, something in Seto's eyes. ANYTHING! What was he looking for? Pity? He had given Joey enough. What was the blonde looking for? Was it hate in his eyes? Or was it a sincere look that told him it was alright to kiss him? Was it a need for some sort of reaction? He shivered.  
  
It was odd. Knowing Joey was staring at him wasn't what was odd, but the fact was, he felt that Joey's eyes almost burned inside him, looking into his soul. It was a scary thing to think of, it was like eyes searching him over and over, trying to find something, and if found would leave satisfied. What more could the mutt want? Wait-shit.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Seto's eyes fluttered open and he looked around immediately. Beads of sweat were making their way down his forehead and along the sides of his face. Seto cussed, and he cussed loudly, and angrily, very angrily.   
  
"Why the hell did I just have a dream about Wheeler!?"He hissed quietly as he got out of his bed. Quietly he exited his room and tiptoed across the hall, then slipped down the hall a few doors before he was infront of Joey's door. Silently he opened the door and looked in, Joey was asleep on the bed, sleeping much like a baby.   
  
Seto smiled slightly and walked into the room, closing the door behind him, he was making a lot of visits to the blonde at night now. He didn't know why, but he still felt the need to protect the blonde. Or maybe he, maybe that knot in his stomach that appeared whenever he saw Joey forced him to check on the mutt.   
  
Reluctantly he sat on the edge of the bed, cupping his chin, glancing arouns the room. He was searching now, his eyes were searching, was it for something? His shoulders slumped and he sighed heavily, interlocking his fingers and putting his hands on his knee.   
  
Silence was such a lovely thing. It let him think. He needed to think, and a lot. He mused over the past events, this was Joey's 4th day here, and sadly, ever since Kaiba found Joey out he remained in an unconscious state. He stirred occasionally, murmured something quietly, but his eyes didn't open.   
  
Seto turned slightly to stair at the blonde. Lightly he placed his hand on his forehead. Joey's breath stopped momentarily, before he began breathing evenly once again. His forehead was cool, but still slightly warm, he was obviously getting better with this rest.   
  
Joey grunted in his sleep and Seto quickly felt some relief lift. The blondes eye lids fluttered open slowly. 'Heh heh, atleast now I had a reason to be by his side.'  
  
"Glad to you've come back to reality, mutt. Seems your hibernation has brought your fever down."Seto said sarcastically. Joey looked over at Seto, glared and tossed the sheets over his head, turning away from the stubborn CEO. Seto starred, befuddled as to why Joey had down that, HE HAD BEEN nice to the mutt this whole time. Technically he had too, but really, he did it more without thought.   
  
Really, Joey wasn't a bad kid, really, he was just a lost little puppy. A cute puppy at that, Seto thought as he rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. Silently he grabbed the sheets, gave a soft tug, hearing the mutt hiss warningly. He smirked slyly and gave another tug, Joey hissed again.Obviously, he was enjoying himself, annoying the mutt was fun. He tugged again and without warning was tackled by a maddened mutt.   
  
  
  
Joey hissed, grabbed both of Seto's wrists with his hands and pinned his hands above his head. He pressed his shins down on Seto's knee caps, basically keeping him in a pin that was a lot harder to get out than you would think. Seto fidgeted slightly before just laying on the ground rolling his eyes at Joey.  
  
"My Gawd. You even get pms-y like a girl. Hmm, atleast, because of that motion, I know your better. Ehh, don't you dare go thinking though that I was worried about you!"Seto immediately added the ending sentence, seeing the look that glistened in the honey brown orbs. He closed his eyes and laid his cheek against the floor.   
  
"Why were you in here?"Joey asked quietly, glaring down at the CEO. Seto looked up, thought about the answer and gave a tiny smile.  
  
"I was waiting for you to get better. I need my guests room back anyway, this is where I spend a majority of my time. Oh and as far as I am concerned, this IS my house too, so I have every right to be in here."  
  
"Yeah, but what if I was awake, and err..unclothed? Hmm? What then?" Joey retorted.  
  
"I'd have to leave as to not burden my eyes with the horrible sight of seeing Joey Wheeler naked."Seto teased.  
  
"Oh, that's mean, very.."  
  
"I know, that's pretty much why I said it mutt."  
  
  
  
"DAMMIT WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME MUTT! My name is JOEY!! J-O-E-Y!"  
  
"I'm pretty much aware of what your name is and how to spell it Wheeler. I do not need to be reminded, unlike you who has no right to bark back at the Master of this house!"  
  
  
  
"Fine, then I'll bark outside!" Joey hissed back and let go of Seto. He stood up, backed away and turned away. Seto, angered, jumped to his feet, grabbed Joey and whirled him around, immediately pressing him against the wall.  
  
"1.Despite the fact I dislike having you in this house, You will stay. Your health is getting better and I don't want to find that when I let Wheeler out he got raped then killed because he was to weak to defend himself. 2. Since you WILL and SHALL remain under this roof, I demand some respect. 3. Let's atleast TRY to get onto an even scale here and not fight. Just ignore the conflict we have, please. That would it would make it easier on the both of us!"  
  
" HMM?! Why should I?! Your not my mother! I haven't had a mother ever since I was 6, and I'm pretty damn sure I DON'T need one now!"  
  
  
  
"Dammit Joey stop being so stubborn!"  
  
"BAH! I'm allowed too! No one owns me!"Joey snapped back but he was a little bit surprised Seto had used his actual name for once. To bad he was yelling at Joey.   
  
  
  
"That's it! I've had enough Wheeler!" Seto immediately did the unthinkable. 'Aww fuck!' Seto thought as soon as he had connected his lips with the now befuddled and wide eyed mutt's. It was only a moment long yet it seemed like an endless eternity between the two. Seto breathed lightly then pressed his forehead to Joey's.   
  
Joey fidgeted, he, no, he, he didn't like men, he didn't, he didn't. Ok so MAYBE he thought once or twice about being with Tristan. Ok three times but that didn't prove anything. Yet, here he was with a stubborn CEO that had stolen his first kiss and sadly he realized it.   
  
  
  
Admitting the truth was a pain in the arse to do. But, despite all the things that had happened, Joey knew, he knew that Seto was capturing his heart. He was taking something slyly away from him and he had noticed it but was hopeless. How much he hated this now. He tried his hardest, his hardest to hate Seto, to hate him for everything he was worth. But he couldn't.  
  
  
  
Now, now it was true, his heart belonged to Seto Kaiba. He had to hate Seto though, he had too! Joey was fighting himself internally, trying his best to win but he failed in the end and closed his eyes in defeat.   
  
Seto on the other hand was feeling similar, although, a variety of his thoughts were probably nasty comments and cusses towards himself. He was annoyed at what he had done but was still awaiting any reaction from the mutt. That's when he noticed Joey had closed his eyes slowly, it seemed water was building up in his eyes, for a tear slid down Joey's cheek.   
  
  
  
"Joey..."Seto spook quietly, almost feeling that his voice had been disabled. Joey opened his eyes slightly, looking at the CEO through half closed eyes. His vision had blurred due to the tears that filled his eyes. Seto reached up and cleared away the tears that had fled from Joey's eyes. What had happened? How did this happen? Why was Joey crying? Had he done something so wrong it had made him cry? Or-  
  
  
  
"Jo-" Seto was cut off. Joey had quickly brought his hands to the side of his face, pressing his lips to his. It was a short kiss, and Seto, immediately went wide eyed. This had happened just like it had in his dream, it was like experiencing the dream at first hand though. 'Deja Vu.' Joey pulled away slowly, Seto still gawking slightly, tears burned at Joey's eyes and Seto's heart seemed to stop just for that second.   
  
Joey let go of Seto's face and walked over to the bed quietly. He pulled the covers back and slipped underneath the warm wool and cotton sheets, leaving Seto alone in his state of deja vu. Joey looked somberly at Seto over his shoulder before sleeping with his back towards Seto. He buried his face into the fluffed pillow and with a slight wave of his hand meant for Seto to leave.   
  
Seto, whom was brought back from reality, turned towards the door and grabbed hold of the cold brass knob. He gave a tug and turned the brass knob towards the right, and gave another tug, letting the door creak open. His gaze traveled over to the back of the one whom had just kissed him, yet he was still facing away from him. Why? He shook his head in disbelief then exited the guest's room, traveling back down the hall to his own room. Did something get Joey upset? Very upset?  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirei: Gah, short, sweet, fluff, and to the point.   
  
Kaiba: It sucked...and it's a mega late present.  
  
Kiki:.......I just finished this at 3:14AM gimme a break Seto.  
  
Joey:...I don't want to be the uke.  
  
Kiki: To bad! *will probably re-write this chpater*   
  
...Reviews?  
  
TBC.  
  
Kiki: Quick note.  
  
I love Super Smash Bro's. Melee, and well, I want to make a fanfic about Marth and Roy, and later one about Tidus and Yuna, so look forward to them if you like MarthxRoy or TidusxYuna..^^ M kay? Thankies and have a lovely vacation. 


	5. Crimson Water

**Timeless Serenity**

**By: Saikyou Kirei262**

**Category: Angst/Romance **

**Rating: PG-13! **

Summary: Ok, so now, finally, Joey and Seto kissed! AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *squeals* Kawaii!!!! ^^ Now lets see how cute little Joey's taking this all!

Interuption:

Meh: Yah know, I was thinking, I saw PeterPan..and cried..when Wendy kissed Peter..*places her hand over her heart* ;.; It was so...FLUFFY!! My friend says it's blackmail cause I'm NOT suppose to be crying over that! *huffs* NOT MY FAULT I'M A PATHETIC SAPPY ROMANCE PERSON! *tilts hat forwards and stomps off*

**Mimiheart**- I LOVE YOU!!! XD lol..errm...sarcasm intended? O.o;; Yeah, well then your lucky, I heard pure breeds are much calmer and sophisticated then mutts....I can believe it though. Anyway!!! Thank you so very much for reviewing! ^^

**Theory Mistress **- SISTER!!!! *glomps again* 'ello! I love when they are all..."I hate you yet I love you.." It's so....sappy...and..and..cute..lol..^^;;

**Devilburns** -*slow* X.x......Yyyyyyyeeeeesssssss mmmmaaaasssstttteeeerrrr...*walks like a zombie, very slow...which is a lie..sorta* O.o;;

**Female-Yami/Yugi**-DENIAL!!! XD This is my first..angst fanfic YET..I love how it's going..aren't I wonderful? *sarcasm intended..* 

**Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan**- FLUFF-STUPID!!! **lunges at D* D I AM DANGEROUS!!! YOU HEAR ME!!!!! *lets go, side steps; whacks wrists* Bad me..;; No strangling people..I quit doing that over 4 months ago..lol! Anyway! Thank you for your review, believe meh, it's HIGHLY appreciated! ^^! *goes off to search for ways to make !*

**ncsgirl** -*starts singing along;stops* I love Seto and Joey fanfics..Gawd...I do..=D Everyone at my school knows I do! They know I'm a crazed phsycotic yaoi fangirl. But, SetoxJoey HAS got to be the best yaoi couple ever..along with SephirothxCloud(FFVIII) and RoyxMarth(From Fire Emblem 7)..Anyway! Thank you for reviewing!! *starts singing along again*

**MetroLuz** -Shank you vebby much! ^^ I love SetoxJoey..the loveli-ness..^^ lol 

**Joeysgirlfriend** - O.O Another one?! Bu-but I think the mutt has suffered enough!! !! That I do!! I may just make Joey suffer another fever though.....mwahaha  
....but watch out..Tristan is after Joey...

Now for my absence: o.o' I have nothing to back up why I never got up another chapter! ^^' Please..please dun hate me. I've been obsessed over someone lately and sorta...--' Paying to much attention to that person and I had a temporary writers block...

Kiki: NOW!! ON WITH THE S-

Duke: DAMMIT!! THAT"S MY LINE!!! *kicks Kiki away* Sorry for that..Anyway!

On with Chapter 5 of Timeless Serenity..*drumroll; curtains raise* 

I love this job so much..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5: 

Crimson Water

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joey was 'sleeping' or pretending to sleep beneath the wool sheets. It was impossible though, because he remembered every little thing he didn't want too. Seto's kiss was gentle and caring and he returned his feelings in the kiss but now..he wasn't so sure. Everything seemed so gawd damn screwed up now, maybe it was because he was sick. He had already insulted, cried, and screamed into the pillow, the bad thing was, that didn't work. He even slammed his fists onto the bed, yet immediately stopped, feeling pathetic for throwing a 3 year old temper tantrum. Although, he wasn't throwing a real temper tantrum, he was just, confused and letting out frustration.

The clock that was on the table beside the bed ticked signaling a new hour. It didn't stop though, it kept on ticking and ticking, and ticking, and TICKING, that had been enough for him. He finally came around and grabbed the thing, then out of frustration, threw it at the wall. Obviously, he wasn't the calmest person in the world, which was for sure. The pieces of the smashed clock clattered to the ground and left semi black marks on the white wall. 

".......Shit." Joey mumbled, looking at the pieces of metal, springs, gears, and other objects that were within the clock. The hands were in place and the nice brass frame was now bent and smashed making it basically revolting to look at. It was like a perfectly served meal, then, you take the utensils and violently destroy the meal, not intending to eat it. Ehh, and you know how disgusting food can look when mashed, smashed, and bashed!

Joey glared at the clock pieces and turned away, laying his head back down on the pillow and going back to sleep, or attempting. Whatever he was doing was working, for slowly, the world seemed to fade out and silently sleep embraced him.

~~~Seto~~~

A pencil rested between his index and middle finger while he impatiently tapped the back of the pencil against the desk surface with his thumb. Locks of brown hair hid the sapphire orbs from view, although his body shook a little bit more than usual, like he was nervous. He knew that he thought differently about the mutt then what he told himself, but didn't expect THIS.

Yet, here he was, worried for Joey's sake, and health. Yeah, he couldn't really forget that Joey was here because he had been sick and volunteered to take him home to nurse. He sighed. Oh, he enjoyed sitting next to Joey while he was sleeping, brushing those heavenly locks away from Joey's beautiful face.

Joey had a calm and sort of calming air around him when sleeping. He looked so peaceful, so calm, and innocent in that state. He wasn't bickering and yelling at every little thing and accusing him of things he had never done. Sadly, that was how Joey was though, violent, loud mouthed, accusative, and damn as well cute.

Seto huffed, dropping the pencil from his hand, and leaning back against the chair. His hands rested snuggly behind his head and his gaze was focused on the ceiling fan. It was going around in a slow motion creating a soothing breeze that eased his somewhat tense body. 

What was Joey up too? 

A gentle knock brought him from his thoughts. Pulling himself up from the chair he walked to the door, opening it slightly. It was Chira. * **_Klutzy blonde. _*** She was smiling widely, happily holding the meal Seto had asked for not long ago. Chira was exceptionally dimwitted, yes, but other than that Mokuba loved her and Seto himself found the blonde ok. 

"Seto!" He looked down at Chira, cursing himself mentally for drifting off into his train of thoughts. She pushed effortlessly past Seto and set the tray down on his desk. After that she was out of the room faster than he could've expected. 

~~Chira~~

Chira was smiling like her usual happy go lucky self, and was glad to get back to the kitchen. She loved to cook, that's why she had applied for this little job, at least she was paid well. The sliding doors to the kitchen were abruptly slammed open, Myavu. He was back.

Chira rolled her eyes and continued to dice up the carrots and potatoes. Sliding the blade easily through the final set of carrots, she scooped them into a draining dish, hanging the food beneath the sink faucet. Myavu was already on her heel, looking intently over her shoulder. She fidgeted and continued rinsing the vegetables clean.   
  
"Are you fixing up Mr. Wheeler's soup?" Myavu asked soaring over her like a hawk on prey.

"Hai, Myavu-kun. I'm doing that now." Chira said quietly not daring to look up at Myavu

and get distracted. She side stepped and turned one of the stove fires on. Quickly she filled a small pot with water, placing it over the stove before darting off to another part of the kitchen.

"Chira, I said I would've gladly got Mr. Wheeler's food together. You don't need pressure like this at your age." Femme said, as she approached Chira. The blonde shook her head and returned to the boiling pot of water. 

"I'm ok. I like doing this. Its fun, besides, I need the money for my family and if I'm lucky, Seto'll give me a little raise." Chira poured some contents already taken care of into the boiling pot. She added the vegetables she had cut up, giving the food some time to soften up in the boiling hot water.

"Tsk, tsk. You might not want to push yourself like that; Seto doesn't give just ANYONE raises. It's rare if someone does, besides, this pays good enough for me." Femme replied as she made her own meal. Chira looked over at Femme before quickly draining the hot water from the pot. 

"I know..." Chira sighed, adding the V8 to the soup ingredients. She tested the soup and nodded in satisfaction. 

"Lemme try before you go give that to Wheeler." Femme giggled and took a spoon from the utensil drawer. She took a scoop from the dish and sighed heavily.

"You're going to be a fantastic cook one day." Chira blushed at the compliment. Upon nodding to her friend, she grabbed the dish and a new spoon for Joey to use, and was off in seconds to his room. 

~~~

Chira knocked gently on the door, awaiting a response from Joey. Nothing. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, then decided to knock again. She waited patiently, nothing. Curiousity over took her and she slowly and quietly opened the door, tip-toeing soundlessly into the room. 

"Joey?" Chira asked, placing the dish down on the midnight stand beside the bed. She poked the sleeping form beneath the covers relentlessly until she got a response. To bad it wasn't what she had intended. Joey had turned on his side and from there continued to sleep. 

"Wheeler.." She poked him one more time. Only a grunt from the sleeping boy. Chira's face screwed up into that of looking annoyed. Joey was being a little too...lifeless. Leaning over Joey, she gently placed her hand on his forehead before flipping out and immediately darting to Seto's room. 

Knocking furiously, the blonde didn't even care and threw open the door, looking horrified. It didn't take long for Seto to react, knocking back his chair as he quickly got over to Chira. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he held her still while she continued to pitifully sob.

"He's......got....a...a..a...fever!!! Wha-what shoul-should I do!?" Chira cried, her eyes watering up in only seconds. Seto quickly registered what she said and side stepped around her, walking downstairs. Clapping his hands, a brown haired girl appeared, slightly bowing she awaited a command from Seto.

"Get me a bucket with cold water in it, and a small cloth! Bring it up to the guest room in which Joey is residing in!" Seto snapped, turning around and strutting back up the stairs then down the hall, then making a few more complicated turns, he arrived at Joey's door. *Joey's....Curse myself for falling in love with the mutt!* Seto bit down hard on his lip before turning the brass nob and walking into the room. 

"Shit! It's freezing in here in the first place!!" Immediately Seto walked over to the window and took into careful consideration it had been pried open. Pushing down on the frame of the window, he closed it. Signaling it was securely closed, a snap was heard, meaning the lock kicked in immediately when it was pushed into place. The draft on the other hand seemed to have eased out somewhat seeing as how the heat had just come on. 

Rubbing his hands together, Seto silently walked over to the bed pushed up against the wall. Gently sitting down on the bed, he pushed aside the sheets slightly, seeing as how Joey had pulled them over his head. Briefly feeling Joey's forehead, a curse emitted from the young CEO's lips. 

The mutt had yet another fever, maybe he'd be better off at the hospital. A little nag told him that he wasn't going to leave Joey alone though with people he didn't know..wait..Joey didn't even know him! Seto laughed weakily and shook his head, so he ran into the mutt a lot but that didn't mean he had a decent conversation with him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ "C'mere, I'll give ya a piece o' my mind!"Joey snapped, bawling his fists as he stepped towards Seto. Bringing back his arm, he swung forwards at Seto, but before he knew it he was on the ground. Seto smirked and turned away from Joey, giving a slight wave over his shoulder._

_ "'ey!! Where do ya think your goin'?! I ain't done with you yet!" Joey hissed, quickly pushing himself up off the ground. _

_ "I have no time to waste on you mutt. Go running back to your master."_

_ "WHA!?!? Get over here and tell that to my face! I DARE YA!!"  
_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That, that had to be one of his longest conversations with Joey. Seto sighed and placed a gentle kiss on Joey's lips. He took into quick consideration the movements of the blonde and pulled away. 

Blinking, Joey attempted to redirect his vision, when he had completely received his vision back. Joey sighed, feeling Seto press his hand to his forehead, while a soft chuckle echoed in his ears. Quickly he thought up of something to retort back with, but he didn't, he couldn't. 

***_Dammit_****_ Chira, your taking to long!_*** Seto thought angrily. He kept on his poker face, making sure to not let anything be soon through his facial features. Joey groaned , giving a quiet whimper of pain in the process. *That's it, I'm going to go get it myself!* With that, Seto began to make his way towards the door.

"Onegai, sasae. Watashi iyaki seizon tandokude." (1) Joey whispered softly, propping himself up with his elbows. Seto gave a weak smile, nodded slightly and walked over to the bed. Sitting down on the edge, he took into consideration that that was the first time Joey had ever spoke to him in Japanese. Other than that it was English. 

"Shua Jounouchi." (2) Seto responded. The smile that lit on the mutt's face just made his lips tug into a larger smile. He knew, being mean to the mutt now was going to be hard. His heart seemed to skip a beat every time he closed his eyes then opened them to the sight of Joey. Did he even know how beautiful he looked? 

"Domo Arigatou." (3) No, he didn't know. Maybe that was why all the guys and girls attempted to get a good look at him. On the other hand, it was the same with him but he shot everyone done. Joey was the first person who he ever shared his feelings with. 

The first one.....

and secretly, he hoped he would never share his feelings with anyone else. 

Never…

~~~~~~~~~~

-Owari no kono bundan. (4)

Kirei: o.o' I have a lot of things to explain, don't I? Not really, oh well. *shrugs effortlessly pass her former self which is the air*

(1) "Please, stay. I dislike being alone."

(2) "Sure, Jounouchi."

(3) "Thank you."

(4) -The end of this chapter.

Kirei: Meh, as for meh....--' Gomen nasai for my long absence. Don't kill me. I have no reason for my absence and lack of updating.....except for writers blockage.

Next Chapter: JOEY FINALLY GETS BETTER!!! ANCHORE!!!!! ANCHORE!!! Shit, is that how you even spell it? Oh well, Joey's going to return to school in the next chapter. And so begins the chapters with a jealous brown haired person. =D I think ya'll know who I'm talking about! *gives cookie to all who know and to all reviewers* 

Meh: Oh and dun hurt me because of the crappy sappy stuff. I was bored and had nothing unique or interesting pooring into my pea mind of a brain or whatever! You know what I'm saying, at least I hope you know what I am saying. Oh well, I will get back with you'll later in chapter 6…wait? Is this really chapter 5? Oh my gawd! I just realized that now..XD


	6. Persistent Brunettes

**Timeless Serenity**

**By: Saikyou Kirei262**

**Category: Angst/Romance **

**Rating: PG-13! **

Summary: Ok, so now Joey and Kaiba are on MMMMUUUCCCHHHH better terms with eachother. Ain't dat wonderful? Ok well, fear my new writing style. D

Meh: o.o Yeah sorry for that long long long vacation I happeningly took. ;; Now!! Review time!

**Y2J Chris Jericho**- o.o Well, that wasn't intentionally but ok. XD Yeah anyway I'm glad you added moi story to favs, that really makes me happy. But from here on out, I'm going full out on my stories descriptions.

**Lady Geuna**- YESH!! Tristan, Joey, and Kaiba triangle. D Yeaahhh! It's so grand because it's such an awkward twist.

**Theory Mistress**- Hey!!! NAHEN!!!! huggles and smooches and loves I lurf you! That I do. Anyway, I ish uber glad you enjoyed my story.

**Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan**- ...o.o; Yes, JouxKaiba nothing better than that except for ruthless lemony SephirothxCloud stuff. XD and RikuxSora. Now yes, choking is uber bad...o.o so bad you shouldn't do it. /

**ncsgirl**- o.o Chira is evil evil evil. D Now anyway, eats pixie stix Nummie. o.o Ok well enjoy this chapter as well!!!

**Joey-lover**- writing more; eats a cookie and looks around I ish writing. Mwahaha, glad you liked this story so much. I uber hope you enjoy this chapter so yeah...XP

**Mimiheart**- Encore...o.o I knew that that I did! Anyway! I am updating after a long long long long time. Yes, Poor Jou...XP gives you plushie of Joey and Seto Here, huggyyyyyyy!!!!!

Kiki: Duke...do your thing!

Duke: Will do!! Anyway! On with the-drum roll STORY!  
  
....I love my job..

/ Chapter 6:

Persistent Brunettes /

* * *

"Jounouchi, wake up. Time for school..." Seto prodded the sleeping blonde in the side, holding over his free arm a set of clothes, the traditional school outfit. Grumbling incoherently under his breath, Joey just groaned out loud at being poked and just moved slightly on the bed. Seto frowned and poked the blonde once again earning the same exact reaction from before. Growling quietly, Seto promptly put down the outfit and on a random count of numbers in his head, jumped onto the bed and pounced on the sleeping boy.

Yelping in utter surprise, Joey flailed promptly at the assault, only to stop once again after seeing who it was. Grumbling something incoherently under his breath, Joey looked up at Seto. Taking a deep breath, Joey immediately grabbed Seto's arm, clinging like a child to his arm.

"I though you were some'ne else." Joey mumbled quietly under his breath. Frowning, Seto tousled the golden hair with his hands lovingly. Kissing the blondes forehead briefly, Seto leaned over the bed and picked up the set of clothes. With a mysterious glint, Seto put the clothing before Joey and immediately got off the bed, eyeing Joey light heartedly.

Joey blinked, obviously confused and coked his head to the side, picking up the neatly folded clothes in his hands. Withou warning, the rather unusually happy Seto walked out of the room, giving a brief wave before leaving all together.

Blinking blankly, Joey cocked his head to the side once more, utterly confused by Seto's happy attitude all of the sudden. Shaking his head, Joey promptly dismissed Seto's previous actions and quietly got out of the bed, slipping out of the comfortable set of clothes Seto had lent him. Looking at the school outfit Joey couldn't help but give a quiet whine.

"All that damned homework is there and I gotta go make up all dat stuff too." Frowning, Joey slipped into the school outfit that was actually the exact size...for him... Seto must have got it for him! For his clothes were much bigger than him due to the fact Seto was taller. Shaking his head, Joey walked out of the room, with socks on...but no shoes.

"'ey, Seto! Where'd ya put my shoes?" Joey whined loudly as walked about the house. Grunting quietly as he searched the lower level of the mansion, a small boy creeped up on the unsuspecting blonde. With quiet moves, Mokuba giggled and without warning tackled the older boy from behind playfully. Yelping, Joey fell forwards, landing flat on his face, cussing vividly under his breath.

"Here you go Joey. Seto told me to give these to you." Mokuba grinned widely as he leaned into Joey's shoulder, laying the pair of shoes before the blonde's head. Getting off Joey, Mokuba quickly took hold of his hand and immediately helped pull him off the ground. Frowning slightly, Joey rubbed his face before eyeing the shoes. Looking around, he quickly slipped into the shoes, not bothering to untie the laces and so forth.

"Seto also said to go meet him downstairs in the living room so that you two could go to school." Smiling widely, Mokuba handed the dumfounded boy his backpack, that which he had also with him. Musing with Mokuba's raven locks, he quickly slung the backpack over his shoulder, walking down the length of the hall offering Mokuba a quiet "Thank you." for delivering his stuff to him.

After what seemed like eyons, Joey finally managed to find himself in the living room taking note quickly that Seto sat quietly on the couch with a book in hand. Written all in Kanji, from what Joey could see, he barely made out any of the words. Snickering, Joey silently tiptoed behind the CEO, his arms raised in an attempt to pounce immediately on the CEO but before he could do anything Seto had moved from where he sat and turned around, facing Joey.

"Took you long enough mutt." With a casual smile, Seto walked on the other side of the couch, stepping up beside Joey. Grabbing hold of his jacket, he gestured for him to follow before stopping immediately the typical stern face now plastered on facial features.

"What happened here this week is not to leave this place, understand?" With a rather serious tone, Joey was taken aback by the quick swing of moods. Looking slightly saddened Joey nodded reluctantly, whining quietly as Seto hugged him tightly. Letting go, Seto quickly pulled Joey along, leading him outside to the limo that awaited out front. Grunting angrily between his teeth, Joey made sure to keep his temper in check, it wasn't his fault Seto didn't see how he felt...well, he saw it but like usual thought it best to be kept quiet.

"If dis keeps up, I'll probably be fightin' with 'im in the halls like usual." Joey muttered quietly under his breath as he slid into the limo with Seto. The tension in the limo was unusually irking...maybe Seto was mad at him for something? No that couldn't be it...Shaking his head, Joey stole a quick glance to his secret idol, admiring the perfect features in him...Seto was perfect and everything Joey wanted...minus the fact he could be an asshole part. Snickering quietly, Joey realized that the limo had pulled up behind the school instead of infront...That immediately killed his mood.

Narrowing his brown irises, he growled and opened the door without a second thought and slid out, slamming the door behind him abruptly. Stomping up the steps behind the school, Joey dared not to steal a glance behind him...Seto would make his facial features falter immediately...because whenever he looked at the one who he so secretly admired, he could not help but feel slightly giddy..Damn.

"Jounouchi!!! Buddy! Where have you been!?" A quick slap on Joey's back sent him stumbling forwards, knowing that the person behind him could be no other than; Tristan. Turning around, Joey quickly turned to his formal self, swiftly punching Tristan in the shoulder playfully as he began laughing.

"I was out sick." Joey grinned, seeing Tristan wince slightly as he hit him. Stepping forward, Tristan promptly grabbed Joey by the neck and in seconds held the blonde in a headlock. Rubbing his knuckles into the silky smooth blonde hair, Tristan burst into laughter as Joey began complaining loudly at the playful act.

"'ey!! Get off the hair! It took me 10 minutes to get it like that!" Joey laughed, grabbing Tristan's wrist and with a few twists with his hands, managed to slip from the headlock. Hooking his right arm around Tristan's throat and using his other hand to hold both of Tristan's hands, he couldn't help but laugh at his friend's predicament. Snickering, Joey pulled tighter on Tristan's wrists, earning a faint laugh yelp from the brunette.

"HEY HEY!! If you don't let go of me...I'll be forced to...forced to kiss you!!!" Tristan said threateningly but in a very obvious sarcastic tone. Grinning, Joey made a "Nyah" noise and continued to hold the brunette in his place.

"Yeah right, you try it. I dare ya!" Joey snorted but before long, the brunette gave an abrupt jerk of his arms, completely shocking the blonde. Blinking blankly Joey was still trying to comprehend what had happened. Shaking his head, it was already to late. Tristan turned around and immediately grabbed him by the shoulder's pushing him back against the wall, pinning him in place. Yelping out in surprise, Joey gave a few attempts at a struggle but Tristan proved to be the stronger one.

"You dared me." Smirking, Tristan leaned in and immediately Joey froze. Feeling the brunette's warm lips against his own, Joey wasn't exactly sure what to do. Muffling something into the kiss, his eyes immediately widened...There he stood, Seto, his mouth agap and his eyes wide with sadness and the painful feeling of betrayal. Narrowing his eyes, Seto turned, glaring one final time over his shoulder at Joey.

"Se-," Joey attempted to say, immediately pulling his head back to break the kiss with Tristan. "SETO! Wa-wait!" Joey violently attempted to break himself free of the brunette, but it was a failed attempt.

"Ge-get off me!" Whimpering quietly, Joey continued to struggle and before long, did manage to break free of the brunette. Ducking down low, he quickly dashed away from the brunette after the CEO...

Baffled at Joey's abrupt actions, Tristan frowned, pressing his fingers to his lips. Even more so, why was Joey so worried about Seto? Of course he had taken notice of the duelist but he didn't care...but Joey did seem to care...something had gone on between the two. Immediately Tristan curled his fist, glaring at the spot in which Seto once stood.

"What did you do to my Joey, Seto?" Taking a few steps forward, he growled quietly, looking around in hopes to come up with a good conclusion as to why Joey was so interested in Seto but he got nothing.

* * *

"Jo-" Seto was cut off. Joey had quickly brought his hands to the side of his face, pressing his lips to his. It was a short kiss, and Seto, immediately went wide eyed. This had happened just like it had in his dream, it was like experiencing the dream at first hand though. 'Deja Vu.' Joey pulled away slowly, Seto still gawking slightly, tears burned at Joey's eyes and Seto's heart seemed to stop just for that second.  
  
Joey let go of Seto's face and walked over to the bed quietly. He pulled the covers back and slipped underneath the warm wool and cotton sheets, leaving Seto alone in his state of deja vu. Joey looked somberly at Seto over his shoulder before sleeping with his back towards Seto. He buried his face into the fluffed pillow and with a slight wave of his hand meant for Seto to leave.

* * *

Seto growled, licking his lips at the brief memory that loomed into his head. He had thought Joey...Joey actually had liked him...that he did care but he was wrong. No one would ever love someone as cold as he was no matter how much money he had. Spending those days with Joey though...he began to think perhaps he was different, that he actually saw him as a being as someone like everyone else...but he was wrong.

"I can't believe it. That mutt...after all I went through..." Seto bawled his fists, his knuckles immediately turning white and his face contorting to anger. Taking a deep breath, Seto eased himself to a calm state, uncurling his fists and leaving a weary expression of sadness and despair on his face. Why did he have to have feelings for the mutt? Of all people...

"Joey..." Seto winced, he even hurt just thinking of the mutt and what he had seen. Striding quickly down the halls the bell rang to his liking...today he had no classes with Joey, that was good.Turning down the left hand hallway, a voice behind him caught his ear; Joey?

"Se-Seto! Wait! Please! Let m-let me explain myself!" Catching up to Seto, Joey slowed down more or less feeling the anger emitting from the CEO. "It's not what you think..." Joey said quietly, pleading to Seto as he stepped forward once, the hard cold glare not stopping him.

"Your right, it's not. I was a fool, and you alone are one Joey Wheeler. I thought you would have been different but it appears I am highly mistaken." Seto snarled angrily as Joey stepped forwards. "Don't come near me outside of school, ever." With that, Seto turned on his heels abruptly and walked off, leaving Joey stunned. Tears swelled in his eyes, but he did nothing more than shake his head slowly and sink to his knees, letting the tears paint glistening trails along his cheeks.

* * *

Kirei: o.o Well, wasn't that an uber lovely chapter for ya'll? XD

Kaiba: JOEY! I love you! I swear I do! -Hugs Joey tightly-

Joey: -Hugged tightly; sniffles and looks away- You wouldn't let me explain!

Kaiba: ...You can explain after we go do something in that closet over there. -Snicker snicker-

Joey: OH!!! OK! -Grabs Seto and dashes off to closet.-

Kiki: O.o Right...uh huh...well! You don't hear that everyday now do ya?

-Fishes for reviews- .. Yes it took me over 4 months to write up the next chapter...hate me! or love me...o.o You decide.


	7. Dear My Blue Eyes

_**Timeless Serenity**_

**By: Saikyou Kirei262**

**Category: Angst/Romance **

**Rating: PG-13! **

**Summary**: Ok, so now Joey and Kaiba are not on good terms! O.o Seto and Joey just don't seem to be having that ever lasting and sweet rising relationship we always expect...but that's cause I'm mean.

**Meh:** o.o Yeah sorry for that long long long vacation I happeningly took. ;; Now!! Review time!

**BloodlssSKys:** Updating now! I'm going to try and get this story done quicker because I had a wonderful idea for a se-shuts up and runs off

**Y2J Chris Jericho**: Yes, it took be four months! And yes, poor Seto. Glad you dun hate me. ;; Anyway! Here is more story for joo!!!!

**Yukiko-Angel**: About 5,000 Yen. o.o; Just kidding, anyway! Here's more story for you! And everyone else. ;;;

**Flame Swordswoman**: Updating! XP I am so glad you really enjoy my fic, that makes me happy and want to write more. As a dedicated fan...or something, I give you a cookie. gives cookie

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Seto, Joey, or any of the character's in this story except Chira.

Kiki: Duke...do your thing!

Duke: Will do!! Anyway! On with the -drum roll- STORY!

....I love my job..

/ Chapter 7:

Dear My Blue Eyes /

* * *

_"Touch my heart,_

_tear it apart,_

_I wrote my blue eyes,_

_for I can't tell you anymore lies._

_Your faint smile and gentle caress,_

_each time you hug me; I just want to confess._

_Dear My Blue Eyes, need I continue with my days of no rest?_

_For you, I have discovered are the one person that will always suit me best._

_Dear My Blue Eyes, I love you."_

Joey sighed heavily, murmuring the poem he wrote during class over and over again under his breath. The more he read the words, the more he wanted to crumple it up. His confession could make Seto eternally hate him, disapprove of him, but Joey could not bare the cold glares Seto sent him. His wrist still hurt from gym class when Seto had roughly smacked the ball at his hand while they played volleyball. With such mental pain, he did not even consider to see the purple and blue bruise that was slowly forming.

"Joey!" Immediately Joey went wide eyed, his heart pounding faster than possible. Turning around he feigned a smile to his friend, Trsitan, but his friend seemed worried. Joey bit down on his tongue and quickly side stepped, parrying his friend's attempt to pull him into a hug.

"Please, Tristan, no, I'm not...in the mood." Quietly Joey looked down, his left hand masassaging the purple and blue bruise on his right wrist. Tristan frowned slightly and lightly reached out, brushing back the honey gold locks of hair. Silently Joey flinched and pulled back at the touch, his heart beating with anger and resentment. Why did Tristan have to do that? Why...

"Why..." Quietly Joey sunk to his knees, his hands clamping the sides of his head now as he tried his best to think of a way to get Seto and Tristan off his mind. Worried, Tristan knelt down beside his friend, gently pulling him into a hug. The loud bell signaling school was now over sent a sudden shiver down Joey's back, his father...what was he going to do? Quickly Joey pressed his hand to Tristan's chest and abruptly pushed him away, snarling angrily.

"I don't need ya comfort," Joey hastily got to his feet and turned around quickly, still in his hand though the folded piece of paper he had pondered on giving to Seto. Tristan stood up and walked after Joey, but knowing his friend had decided to follow, Joey immediately dashed off the school grounds, running down the many streets of the city, not bothering to look at where he was going.

_Seto..._

"I can't believe it...after all this...after all this time..." Joey slowed down, the clouds above cracking quietly in anguish as the dark omonious sky loomed over above. A crack broke the silence, but Joey continued to walk, his mind and body wavering unsteadily.

_Seto...please..._

"I don't get it...why do I have to..." Joey bit down on his bottom lip and slightly tilted his head back as a few droplets kissed his pale skin gently. It was going to rain...just great. Joey shook his head and looked back down, shoving the poem into his pocket.

_Seto...please...listen to me..._

"Why did I have to fall in love with Seto? Why him...of all people? Why him?! Why not Mai!? Or Anzu?! Why him...?" Pressing his back against a concrete wall, Joey sniffed quietly and lazily sat down at the bottom, one leg pulled close to his chest while the other he stretched out before him. Resting his chin on his knee, Joey shook his head slightly, just slightly before pressing his forehead to his knee. The rain bet down in quick sheets, dousing the boy in an instant as he sat in his silence.

"My Blue Eyes..." Joey rasped quietly as he slowly forced himself to his feet, his head still down. Quietly he turned, walking slowly in the direction of his house, somberly he pulled the poem from his pocket, opening it up and reading it quietly, despite the fact the rain was blurring his vision.

( To lazy...to detail...Joey's walk him... FORGIVE ME! )

Silently Joey grabbed the door knob, his heart pounding inside his chest as he quietly turned the door knob. Nothing...Praising the Gods quietly, Joey slipped in between the door and the frame, managing to do this task with no sound at all except for the noise the rain provided. Joey winced slightly as he got a good glimpse around the house; it was a mess. Clothes, empty bottles, food, and papers littered the living room, but Joey shook his head of the image, stepping forward slightly and turning to face the staircase. Even the staircase had it's share of being dirty...Groaning quietly, Joey walked carefully up the steps, making sure not to step on anything.

"Where...is...he?" Silently Joey questioned, the absence of his father all but relieving. His muscles promptly tensed as the sound of glass shattering broke the horrorific silence. Hastily Joey ran up the second flight of stairs, turning abruptly only to run dead smack into a tall man. Cowering quietly as he fell down and hit the floor hard, Joey immediately tried to press his small form into the corner, hoping his father would not pay him much mind...he was so wrong.

"Joey...Joey...Joey...Jounouchi Katsuya..." His father smiled mysteriously as he knelt down before Joey. The similiar brown eyes looked back at him and from the faint traces of liqiour on his father's breath, Joey knew all to well what was going to happen next...or so he assumed. Immediately Joey flinched as his father's hand caressed his cheek gently.

"My beautiful...Jounouchi Katsuya...where have you been?" Joey whimpered quietly at the now podent aroma of liqiour and rather abruptly pulled back once again. Upon his reaction, a harsh sting pulsed on his cheek as the loud sound of his father's palm striking his cheek rang vividly in his ears. Wide eyed, Joey did not move, not speak up to answer his father's question.

"You've been gone for a whole week! No cleaning, no dinner, no nothing! Your in for one hell of a punishment, Jounouch!" Promptly his father grabbed Joey's wrists firmly in his right hand easily. With just minor traces of faint struggling, Joey soon gave up and allowed his father to drag him down the flight of stairs to the second floor. He was to tired to fight back...to weary to struggle much more...and to mentally hurt to react. With his eyes glazed over his faint tears, he knew all to well that this beating, or so he assumed, would be one he'd always remember...

Intending to be brought downstairs, Joey was horrorified immediately as father dragged him into his room. The door slammed shut behind them and immediately Joey felt another fresh pulse of pain course through his body. A headache now pulsed inside his skull, but the pain seemed much worse than the headache.Yelping, Joey promtply found a newfound source of energy to use, struggling his best as he was casually tossed on the bed then pounced on. His father's weight and strength was far to great though for him to even struggle against...but Joey couldn't help but continue effortlessly.

"Blue Eyes..." Quietly Joey whispered the poem, flinching as his father placed a kiss at the hollow of his throat, nipping harshly.

_I am so sorry...My Blue Eyes._

( When it comes to stuff like this...o.o I actually skip it because it's ½ the time OOC and...I like to try to stay IC..besides...this is PG-13! / Anyway! Over to...Serto! )

Seto growled, his anger had easily become tameable but it was now the fact that he had been acting like such a bastard towards Joey that was getting him. Even though he held resentment for Joey...he couldn't truely hate him. If anyone, his heart beat with the anger for none other than Tristan. Joey was as good as his anyway, he did house him and take care of him, he deserved the mutt more than that pointy brown haired weakling. Shaking his head slightly, Seto leaned back in his set, his pencil resting between his nose and upper lip.

Concentration was not going to be easy for him to maintain. All he could think of was Joey, the beautiful and ecstatic boy who smiled widely all the time. Why was he always so happy? His father abused him, tortured his very body with ruthless sessions of beatings...yet he still maintained the ability to come to school and smile. Seto chuckled quietly, grabbing the pencil and placing it down on the desk. Shrugging off his blue got, he quickly stood up, not entirely sure what he was intending on doing. For some reason...Seto just didn't feel right with sitting down.

"Chira," Seto immediately stopped the blonde as she walked down the hall. Turning her face upwards to Seto, she beamed widely, her sapphire irises sparkling just slightly. "Has...Joey come back?" Immediately the girl's mood seemed to dampen, the shimmer in her eyes dying out as she looked down.

"I have not seen him at all today...I am worried. I mean, sorry Seto! I must go!" Quickly the blonde shrugged Seto's hand off her shoulder at which he had placed to hold her still but it apparentally was not enough. Frowning, Seto vaguely remembered the sour words he had said to Joey earlier.

_"Don't come near me outside of school, ever."_

Seto sighed heavily and looked up at the ceiling. Why did he chose to speak his mind? If only he had held his tongue, maybe then Joey would be here right now...Seto winced, now he was missing the pups presence. Shaking his head slightly, Seto quietly walked down the hall, grabbing his jacket from the closet at the end and proceeding towards the main doors of the elaborate and large mansion.

"Mokuba! I'm going out for a brief walk, I will be back." Seto promptly called over his shoulder as he heard the footsteps running down the hall towards him. Mokuba slowed down and whined quietly before looking down at the ground.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon." Seto gave his rare smile, immediately making the raven haired boy smile widely as he raised his head. Mokuba placed his index finger to his chin before looking around.

"Hey Seto, since your going out, could you go get me some ice cream?" Mokuba smiled innocently as he looked up at his brother, his eyes shimmering with hope and glee. Seto laughed quietly and mused with the raven haired locks, nodding briefly.

"Of course, now let me go or you'll have to wait even longer for that ice cream." Mokuba promptly pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. Seto chuckled and just shook his head, opening the door and stepping outside. The fresh and crisp aroma of newly fallen rain was always something he enjoyed, but as the omonious clouds loomed over ahead, Seto knew better than to stray from his task...whatever it was.

* * *

Kiki: Ok! There ya go! New chapter up! But I'm sorry it's not long...TT It's really short compared to the others...Anyway! I hope you enjoyed...Review please! I'll give you a cookie.

Joey: No body wants your stinkin' horrible and foul cookies.

Kiki: UH-HUH!!! Of course they do..Your just jealous!

Joey: I can cook and not blow up the kitchen...

Kiki: Ok...that is just mean. IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I swear!

Next Chapter: No summary for the next chapter cause I'm mean and lazy....o.o


	8. Forever Memories

_**Timeless Serenity**_

**By: Saikyou Kirei262**

**Category: Angst/Romance **

**Rating: PG-13! **

**Summary**: Ok, so now Joey and Kaiba are not on good terms! O.o Seto and Joey just don't seem to be having that ever lasting and sweet rising relationship we always expect...but that's cause I'm mean.

**Meh:** o.o Yeah sorry for that long long long vacation I happeningly took. ;; Now!! Review time!

Chika of the high Mts- Ah...but this story is PG-13...plus I don't want anything bad to happen to Joey either so I did decide to help out our poor little pup so he DIDN'T get hurt. Hope you enjoy it...

Makai Dragon- YEAH!!! You like it!! OH!!! I get a cookie?! YEAH!!! -goes off to finish up chapter-

Alana-Star/SugarCat- Seto isn't going to save the mutt but something original will happen! atleast I hope so...

Flame Swordswoman- Poor Jou-kun is right! But I am a nice authoress and won't hurt him because he doesn't deserve that much torture...

Joey: Yeah right...you just don't want to lose reviewers because people really like this story only for the fluff.

Me: THAT IS NOT TRUE! O.o I'm a PG-13 person...and anything above that is...uh...damn your right! -runs off-

hikarinotenshi15- Sweet is how I like it... Glad you can't wait for me...that I am...Mwahaha just means you'll come back!

mandapandabug- o.o Hello...how do you do? Hehehe...yes this story is awesome! You are drawn to it because it is by an AWESOME author...Yes....yes...Mwahahaha....

Joey- Ya dimwit...yer gonna scare 'em all away again.

Me- I AM NOT! Anyway! While I go off to bicker with Seto and Joey because I can...once again I greatly am happy that you have reviewed and encourage you to review more...O.o yes..

Y2J Chris Jericho - YES! I told you they were good Joey! I told you! I told you!!!!!!! -laughs in Joey's face before being pied- x.x Wah! That's mean!!! Anyway! I'm glad you enjoyed Chapter 7! wow...this is chapter 8...the farthest any of my fanfics have gone XD If this story holds out well enough I may even be nice enough to continue it...O.o; Err you did not hear that...it was just my weird self talking babble! -runs off-

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Seto, Joey, or any of the character's in this story except Chira.

Kiki: Duke...do your thing!

Duke: Will do!! Anyway! On with the -drum roll- STORY!

....I love my job..

/ Chapter 8:

Forever Memories /

Joey chuckled quietly, his back resting against the wall to Yugi's house. His hand that held half of a broken glass bottle was bleeding profusely...because the wound would not close up with the constant pounding of rain moistening the wound. Sighing heavily Joey couldn't help but cry out just quietly...His father was so close...so close to taking what he had been holding onto for one special person. His body shook with laughter...if that bottle had not been at the nightstand...he would have been completely and utterly broken.

No pain in the world could ever equal to what pain he would suffer if his father had gotten away with...attempted rape. Joey stood up weakily, his shoulder's shaking slightly because of the laughter he forced to not show. If only Yugi was back...

"Could my day get no worse?" Joey mused quietly as he quickly took an aimless direction to walk in. The thunder clouds above boomed loudly almost as if in protest as Joey stopped walking. His eyes fell to the ground, tears falling from his eyes.

"Why me? Why!? I did fall inlove with Seto...it's that simple..." Joey smiled faintly as he fell to his knees. His mind was so fogged with despair and remorse that not even now, when he remembered the piercing blue eyes and silky smooth hair of the one he loved, couldnot bring him from his pit of anguish. Dropping the bottle from his hands, Joey immediately covered his face, tears continuing to fall effortlessly from his eyes.

His body ached to be held by Seto...to be right next to his body and feeding off the welcoming warmth he offered, to feel the touch of his soft lips against his own... to hear the way he so cooly spoke. Joey sniffled quietly, his tears and body slowly calming down...yet now he still felt regret and despair. Seto was the only one he could even think about right now. No body else seemed important...not evenworrying abouthimself was important.

Quietly Joey removed his hands from hiding his face and stood up, wavering just slightly. "My blue eyes..." Joey coughed heavily, his body once more quaking with pain and coldness. The tips of his fingers had become numb only moments ago...and now he had only wished that his whole body was numb. Maybe if so...he wouldn't be thinking of how much he yearned for Seto's warm hands to touch his own...or embrace him in a hug.

"If only I could have that now..." Joey said quietly, a sad smile ghosting it's way onto his lips. "Oh gods...I'll probably die out here because I'm freezing to death...or because of blood loss...Maybe I should just go to the hospital..." Joey chuckled quietly as he hugged himself, trotting solemnly still in the one direction he had chosen. Even if he wanted to go to the hospital...yet for some reason he could just not think of going to that place and staying there.

"I hate the smell of hospital's anyway..." Joey said jokingly, an obvious try on his behalf to not be so mournful. Thunder clashed angrily once more in the charcoal black skies and immediately the sheets of rain became even more merciless. Joey chuckled quietly and raised his head to the sky, not minding the rather painful pricks of the rain beating against his face.

"Now I'm crazy...why do I keep talking to myself?" Joey whispered quietly, raising his hands together to catch the rain.

"Because you're a crazy mutt..." Joey's eyes widened immediately and he turned around, but not a single soul was behind him. Nothing but the empty streets were present...not even any trace of someone standing in the place behind him. Joey chuckled quietly once again before bursting into laughter.

"Now I'm imagining voices. I am crazy...Hahaha...." Joey cried through his laughter, holding his stomach tenderly as he looked back down at the ground. "What I wish though...that I wasn't imagining voices and that Seto was actually there..." Joey smiled quietly through his trembling lips before roughly forcing himself into a standing position and walking forwards.

"What if I told you though...that you weren't imagining voices?" Joey immediately looked up before him, his eyes widening as someone reached out and pulled him into a warming embrace. Joey winced just slightly..trying not to surrender so easily to the waking warmth of the body who held him. Quietly he pulled away...looking up to see none other than Seto himself, smiling faintly down at him.

"What did I tell you about being stupid mutt?" Joey blushed slightly and looked down, his arms going back to holding his stomach. Seto frowned slightly and wrapped his arms around Joey again, pulling him closer. He shivered slightly, taking notice of just how cold the mutt was now. Sighing, Seto placed a meek kiss on Joey's matted blond locks.

"What're you doing out here?" Seto asked questioningly, his arms tightening possessively around the lithe and rather weak boy. Joey grimaced slightly but promptly moved his arms to encircle around Seto's midstomach so that he could bask in the warmth he offered.

"Just getting away from my crazy father...aren't...aren't you mad at me though?" Joey questionedback quietly, his voice weak and barely audible over the rain. Immediately Seto looked down and shook his head, rather baffled.

"No matter what you do...I will never be able to stay mad at you." Seto said quietly, brushing back a few loose strands of blond hair. Joey sighed and closed his eyes, nuzzling his cheek against Seto's stomach.

"I'm so glad...my Blue Eyes...but...I..." Joey coughed quietly before falling motionless in Seto's arms. His breathing was heavy, and a look of pain and anguish showed on his face. Had Seto known any better, he would have sworn that this was a repeat of the day he ran into Joey during school. Growling quietly, he picked up the blond effortlessly and quickly went on his way to pick up the ice cream from the store for Mokuba...then return home.

(((( Fun little...Iono Joey's dreaming...))))

"Yes, Seto...Because...I-I love you. I always want to spend my days with you, no matter what happens between us. My love for you will never cease even if galaxies ontop of galaxies come between us." Joey smiled faintly at Seto, his hazel eyes shimmering with pure joy as Seto looked up happily with a smile on his own face. The ring he held in his hand soon became forgotten as he leaned upwards to place a rather shy kiss on his lover's lips. Joey smiled into the kiss before looping his arms around Seto's neck, causing the both of them to fall to the floor.

A laugh erupted from Seto's lips as he easily forced the two of them into a sitting position. Gently he took hold of Joey's right hand and slipped the silver ring, which by the way had a big ass diamond on it, onto Joey's index finger, marvelling at how beautiful it looked on his lover's slender hand. Seto smiled and looked up, resting his right hand on Joey's cheek, leaning up, he paused to just gently brush his lips over Joey's. A shiver coursed down his spine as instead Joey took over and kissed his chin, then kissing the sides of his mouth and nipping gently at the soft flesh of his own lips.

"Calm down pup..." Seto chuckled quietly as he forced Joey to stop his playful kisses. Gently he kissed him on the lips before standing up, though happily he picked up Joey easily in his strong arms. Joey yelped unexpectedly at being picked up and quickly placed his arms around his Blue Eyes neck, fearing in a sense that he'd lose his grip and accidentally drop him. As Seto whispered quietly though...his grip loosened exceptionally, trusting his Blue Eyes fully.

"Don't ever think I will drop you Joey..." Seto whispered quietly in Joey's ear. Joey shivered and nodded into Seto's shoulder...

"Joey......"

"Joey..." Joey furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance just slightly. Seto's once soft voice was now full of worry and rather rought on the edges to say the least...probably because he WAS worried. Opening his eyes, Joey was about to say something when he saw where he was and who he was with. Sitting up abruptly, Joey pulled the covers up just to cover the bridge of his nose just slightly. He did not want Seto...of all people to see him blushing like some school girl.

"Joey...are you alright? You passed out on me...again." Seto's voice dropped slightly as if to hope that maybe in doing so it would hide just how horribly worried he had been about the mutt. Joey winced and nodded slightly, glancing up at Seto...who sat on his bed without a shirt on. Speaking of beds, this wasn't his bedroom...but the one room at Seto's house. Joey groaned angrily and slapped his hand to his forehead before cursing vividly from pain.

"Itai! ITAI!!! Itai!" Abruptly he began to shake his hand, in a sense hoping that that would force the pulsing pain to nothing...but he was so wrong. Only after he was done shaking his hand did more pain begin to course through his hand, slither its way up to his shoulder and then send an even more painful shock of pain. Wincing slightly, Joey made a note to not do such an idiotic thing again...knowing now the consequences of what would happen if he did.

"Stupid pup..." Seto shook his head briefly before taking Joey's hand and pressing a cloth of cold water on the palm of his hand. Quickly he pulled the cloth away and immediately wrapped the wound in a thin cloth. Joey winced only briefly, and at those moments Seto cursed but he was pleased that after he was finished, Joey showed no signs of pain.

"Joey...what I said back there..." Gently Seto turned Joey's hand so that his palm faced down. Gently he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the topof his hand, giving Joey a vibrant red blush. Silently he shook his head and cupped Seto's face gingerly. Grinning, Joey leaned in, kissing Seto briefly on the lips before pulling away, his lips stretched to a wide smile.

"And I thought the CEO had no feelings..." Joey chuckled quietly. Seto looked at Joey questioningly before pushing forwards, knocking Joey back so that he lay on the bed. Grinning widely, Seto mused with the honey blonde locks, enjoying the silky feeling of each strand sliding between his fingers. Taking a deep breath, Seto looked down at Joey, his eyes almost wide with disbelief.

"The gods have blessed you, Jounouchi Katsuya. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life." Seto smiled, admiring the faint red pigment on the mutt's cheeks. "So...adorable. Stay with me Katsuya, stay here...with Mokuba...and me."

"Se-Seto...bu-"

* * *

Kiki- Who's da bitch now!? O.o Me! That's right...My gawd this was so corny...dear god save me. bangs head against wall Ok well...enjoy the corny-ness...my brain just malfunctioned...been studying to much. .. Anyway...leave a review if this chapter was worthy of one...probably isn't but who cares!? I do secretly...but you don't need to know that

Kiki-Yeah...this chapter is exceptionally short too...I'll make the last chapter, yes chapter 9 is the end of this story, extra super dooper long. Anyway...Have a good Christmas break! I'm going to be off to Japan in a few days so I most definitely won't update until probably mid January.


	9. Apology

Dear Readers,

I am greatly sorry but I must bring to your attention that I have come in contact with a major problem and you probably have wondered if I died or not. The first thing is, no I did not die. Second, I got back from Japan at the time I had said(actually…partially I didn't cause we came back the 6th of Feb) I would be back. **I had so much fun!** Unfortunately, I was stunned into procrasinationess…XD dun dun dunn…JAK AND DAXTER! After finishing the TPC(The Precursor Legacy) oo My computer went, kapoof! So, I finally managed to get onto a computer but I never had enough time to type stuff up due to lack of time at school. ; So please forgive me! TS and EH will go on as soon as school is over!

Kocham was,

Kiki


	10. You and Me

_**Timeless Serenity**_

**By: Saikyou Kirei262**

**Category: Angst/Romance **

**Rating: PG-13! **

**Summary**: One more chapter to go...

**Meh:** o-o Yeah sorry for that long long long vacation I happeningly took. Anyway! On with the story!

Side Note: Can anyone guess the band who wrote the song "Forever Memories", title of the last chapter? X3 If so, I give you cookie! To give you a hint: A Japanese boyband; none play instruements...they just dance around/sing/and look good.

/ Chapter 9

You and Me /

It seemed like an eternity, an eternity between Seto asking him to basically live with him, and him actually registering what he said. Each word took him minutes to acknowledge, to understand and become coherent. Finally, as the words made sense in his slow working brain, he felt the urge to cry. In the end though, despite the fact Joey stuttered, unsure of what to say, he, in all honesty, wanted to stay with Seto, always. Kaiba Seto was not as bad as he seemed, to him, it seemed more like a cover...a cover Joey managed to squirm past. That was, however, not what mattered right now though. What mattered was thinking...

_If only...everything wasn't going so fuzzy..._ Joey thought quietly, his eyes falling closed. The softness of the pillow cushioning his head felt so nice...and the bed itself was of the highest quality. However, it was not weariness that made him feel light-headed; it was the stress and trauma he had undergone today. Usually Joey could endure this kind of torture and drama, but remembering his father hovering over him, the smell of alcohol thick on his breath horrified him.

"I see, you are tired, Joey...Sleep. I will awake you when dinner is finished." Joey nodded silently, amused that Seto easily had read his mind. It seemed the two were becoming a bit closer, bit by bit. With a quiet chuckle, Joey sighed in content as Seto leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Blissfully he closed his eyes and sunk back into the warm embrace of sleep.

(Mokuba)-

All his life, Mokuba had been protected by his big brother, by Seto, but now that Seto had confided in Mokuba the feelings towards Joey, it left the boy feeling at unease. Now that Seto wanted to protect someone, to love them with his heart as much as him, would that mean less time for him? Well, it did, but Mokuba was used to Seto coming to his rescue or helping him at any given time. With Joey now, Seto would be coming to the person he loved, Joey. He could...always go to Yugi, but in all honesty, Mokuba wanted his brother to come save him; ever so valiant and calm about it.

Curling his fists subconsciously, Mokuba slammed his fists on the dinner table. Immediately, Chira walked over, having been in the kitchen next door, looking at Mokuba with sad eyes. This was one of the things Mokuba disliked, was people feeling pity or sympathy for him. It just acknowledged that something was wrong...that it wasn't right or normal.

"Master Mokuba, something troubles you...If you need someone to talk to...I'm always available." The blonde now stood firmly a few feet from Mokuba, but the soft blue eyes that stared back, lessened the anger inside. Her eyes...they reminded Mokuba of Seto. Wincing, Mokuba drew his attention to his hands promptly. It wasn't right for him to throw a temper tantrum over this. If Joey caused the ice to melt from Seto's heart; to love more than he did now; it was worth it. Still, the quelling feeling of sadness and despair lingered in Mokuba's heart.

"The thought is generous, but I can handle this myself." Mokuba sighed and pushed his chair out. Not glancing once more at Chira, Mokuba got off the chair and walked hastily down the hall, up the stairs, and down another hall, the one that lead to Joey's room.

"-dinner is finished." Promptly Mokuba stopped, eyeing the door now officially, or at least soon to be, Joey's. Sighing, Mokuba stepped back, watching the silver knob turn and Seto slipping out of the room. Immediately, Seto's eyes had fallen upon the younger Kaiba. Just like Chira, he was able to read the look of worry and trouble on his young brother's face, much to Mokuba's dismay.

"Is everything alright, Mokuba? I can tell something is bothering you. May I take a guess?" Seto looked at Mokuba, awaiting for an answer. Rather then speaking, Mokuba just nodded hesitantly, obviously unsure of whether to allow his brother the knowledge of knowing his troubles.

"Mokuba, you don't have to worry," At that, Mokuba cocked his head in confusion. Seto just laughed quietly, dropping down to his knees so that he was at Mokuba's level. "Mokuba, I'll always protect, and I'll always be there for you. Me loving someone will never keep me from you." In honesty, the words made his heart skip a beat; but the feeling of jealousy he had felt for Joey kept the smile from his lips. Seto said him loving another would never keep him from him, and Mokuba had assumed differently.

"I'm sorry big brother, I never meant to get jealous. I just, thought you'd stop protecting me...How stupid of me to worry about that..." Mokuba sniffled, averting his gaze from his brother. Gently Seto reached out and embraced his little brother, holding him tightly. Shock overtook Mokuba, but quickly he regained his sense and returned the embrace. How stupid of him...

Gently Seto pulled away, ruffling the raven locks of hair. "We've stuck together through thick and thin...and nothing can change that. Now, it looks like someone needs a bath!" Seto exclaimed enthusiastically, much unlike himself. Seto must've realized the out of character way he just acted and blinked silently. At his brother's reaction, Mokuba laughed, reaching out to poke the elder Kaiba on his side.

"Looks like Joey's rubbing off on you." Mokuba said teasingly. Seto laughed softly and scratched the back of his head.

"It appears so, I only hope he doesn't rub off on me some more. I'd hate to act like the mutt," Seto teased. Mokuba gasped dramatically and pushed Seto so that he fell onto his butt.

"How dare you say something about my brother in law! Now I'm not going to take a bath willingly with you!" At that, Mokuba turned on the heels of his feet and dashed down the hall, laughing the whole way.

(Seto)-

Seto had recovered with poise at Mokuba's shove. Gracefully running down the length of the hallway, Seto followed after Mokuba for about two minutes until he was able to simply reach out and hoist the smaller one over his shoulder like a rice bag. Whining and pouting, Mokuba squirmed with all his might to release himself from his brother's clutches but it ended up futile. Seto was older, faster, and stronger than he was; there was nothing he could do about it. As such, Mokuba demanded a bath with Seto before dinner and Seto granted the request casually. Seto and Mokuba always bathed together, he was still a boy and there was no problem with two brothers taking a bath together...right? Well, it didn't matter.

"Traditional! Ofuro! Boku wa ofuro iriyou o!" Mokuba whined quietly, requesting in Japanese the traditional Japanese bathtub instead of the "American" one. However, rather than acknowledging to the request, Seto was reluctant. The ofuro was basically a mini hotspring to say the least. It was usually decorated and often not used to do more than just 'wet' yourself and Seto liked it that way. It was just something to look at nothing more.

"Are you sure?" Seto asked curiously.

"Positive." Mokuba replied sternly. Sighing heavily, Seto nodded slightly in acknolwedgement and lowered his brother onto the ground.

"Then let us go to the Ofuro." Seto announced, saluting. A few giggles erupted from Mokuba's lips and a smile graced Seto's lips. Just the reaction he wanted...

"We have to hurry though, dinner shall be finished soon." At that, Seto and Mokuba set off on the quest of taking a bath.

(End of the chapter...Mwahaha!)

Kirei: Originally this chapter was intended to end the fanfic but with my absurdly long absence of a year; I've decided otherwise. This story shall go on. I will not end it here...not at all. Mwahaha! Still, I needed to write a short chapter just to get myself back in the mood of writing fanfics. ' My style of writing has changed a lot over the year, so hopefully I can make this fanfic better than it is.


End file.
